


Through It All

by Anastasia_Rose



Series: Cassandra Bennett Trilogy [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Rose/pseuds/Anastasia_Rose
Summary: Cassandra Bennett is Bonnie Bennett's little sister. As the Salvatore's come back to Mystic Falls to stir up trouble for Elena, Cassandra finds herself wrapped up in the brothers. The return of vampires to the town brings uncovered secrets, new discoveries, and the awakening of her true self. Within Bonnie's sister lies an ancient curse. Cassie must choose to pursue either her own dark desires or the uncertain and possibly toxic love of the Salvatore brothers.This work will depict acts of violence and sexual themes in explicit detail. Please leave reviews and comments below. This is something I started writing when I was 16 and here I am at age 20 and its still not finished :/ Lets change that.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cassandra Bennett Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Cassandra
> 
> Prelude

“Yes, sir, I see her. She’s with the other witch.” A muscular warlock with dark chocolate hair and olive skin sat in his truck observing two young girls walking into Mystic Falls’s infamous Grill. “Do you want me to take her now?” He asked, running his tongue along his lips skeevishly. He followed the girls into the Grill watching as they sat at a booth and ordered food. They laughed and conversed as he took a seat at the bar. He felt the presence of magic in his midst and looked down the bar, noticing a vampire staring at him. The creatures bright, icy blue eyes scrutinized him and seemed to recognize that he was following the girls. Before the vampire could get up to talk to him, he retreated and went back to his car.

  
“Absolutely not. Let my little witch grow into herself. The time will come when we can take her and the doppleganger,” a british voice answered from the other line. The man put his car into drive, glancing in his rear view mirror to find that the vampire had come out of the building in search of him. He chuckled as he drove away from the restaurant.

  
“There are vampires here.” He told his leader.

  
“Not a problem, we’ll need at least one of them for the ritual. Not to mention that if you’re in Mystic Falls and there are vampires, they are probably the Salvatore brothers. And where there are Salvatore brothers, there is Katerina Petrova.” The voice snickered. “Worry not, you will have her soon. The time is nearing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheila tries to shield her granddaughter from her own reckless mistakes. Cassandra, as a teen would, does not listen in the slightest.

The sound of an alarm pierces through the still air.

  
Cassandra groaned in annoyance, flicking her wrist and listening to the alarm fly through the wall across from her. A scream sounded from the kitchen down the hall before Grams bursted into her room.

  
“Cassandra! What did I tell you about using your magic like that? You know how powerful you are,” she yells indignantly. In an attempt to unbundle herself from her mess of blankets, the teen rolled onto the floor with a thud. Sheila screamed again. “What is he doing here?”  
Cass looked to where she pointed and saw Matt lying naked in her bed, cuddling the area she had just been in. He turned over rubbing his eyes groggily.

  
“Oh hey, Ms. Bennett,” he said not fully awake. Then he realized where he was and scrambled to cover himself with a pillow.

  
Cass’s amused chuckling was cut off by Grams’ harsh command, “Get up, get dressed, and come into the kitchen. We need to have a talk.” As she slams the door, chunks of wall fall off. Cass was not worried about him seeing them, however, as Grams has put a spell on the house that prohibits any non-supernatural people from seeing the magic that goes on.

  
She stood, not bothering to cover herself and made her way to the bathroom. Matts grunt of approval made her smile. After showering quickly, she left it on for Matt who walked in as she got out. As she passed by, he slapped her ass making her giggle. She walked into her closet and looked around for what to wear. Realizing she hadn’t ebbed her power, she proceed to use magic to pick her outfit. Closing her eyes, she envision the one she wanted and seconds later, she was wearing it. With a smile she thought, I could get used to this.

  
Upon walking into the kitchen and finding that Grams wasn’t there, she began setting in motion the appliances. The eggs fly out of the fridge and a pan raises from the floor cabinets. The invisible force that is her magic begins to make my breakfast as she turn on the little TV next to the microwave. She moved out of the way of the knife on its way to cut up an apple and turned up the volume.

  
“Another victim of an animal attack has been found today. It seems this time, the animal has come into town. A young girl was found mauled and drained of blood outside of The Grill today around 2 am and police speculate that the animal wandered into town late last night,” the news anchor informs.

  
“Cassandra,” she heard a growl from behind her. She turned reluctantly to find Grams, holding a bottle of herbs, red-faced and fuming. The stove turns off; water falls from the sink, and the dishwasher opens up. A plate lands gently on the table in front of me as a glass of orange juice floats into my hand. When the dishes have washed themselves and landed in the dishwasher, Matt walks into the kitchen. Grams was still wide-eyed and menacing, so he apologized to her quickly and kissed Cass on the cheek before leaving.

  
“This needs to stop,” she informed the younger girl.

  
“What are you talking about I haven’t broken through the wall in like 3 weeks,” Cass mumbled, shoving a forkful of omelet in her mouth.

  
“You know what I’m talking about Cassandra. This sleeping with any boy you can find, doing drugs, and just plain recklessness. You’re going to get yourself or someone else killed.”

  
“Wait a second. I don’t sleep with any boy I can find. You said it was okay to smoke weed because it keeps my power in check, and I’m 16. I’m supposed to be reckless.”

  
“This is not a joke, Cassie. You’re one of the most powerful witches in our family. If you don’t take your power seriously you could destroy …”

  
“The balance of nature. Yeah I know. You remind me every time I mess up.” The young witch got up from the table, letting the plate put itself away. She walked out of the kitchen and her Grams followed her.

  
“Do not walk away from me. I will protect you whether you like it or not.” Sheila stopped Cass with a hand on the arm as she tried to move towards the door. “Please be careful out there. You’re more powerful than you know.” She looked scared now. Cass sighed, hugging her.

  
“I will. I promise, Grams.” She took the bag of herbs from her book bag and walked to the door, catching her toast as it came to her.

Sheila’s POV  
That girl is going to be the death of me. I sigh exhaustedly as I walk into my study. Checking my safe, I see that we need more of the Bird’s Tongue. Hopefully Lucius has more in stock. I call him.

  
“Hello?” He answers in his husky voice, a bit of his wolf side showing.

  
“Lucius? It's Sheila.”

  
“Ahh how are you my sweet?” I smile. He was always very flirtatious.

  
“I need more Bird’s Tongue.”

  
“Always down to business. Come by around 2 and I'll have some for you,” he replies, shuffling through papers. I hear a latch unlock and more shuffling.

  
“What is it?” I ask skeptically.

  
“It's just. My research papers. I can't find them. I swear they were right here.”

  
Lucius Gray was an old friend of mine. Even as he was a werewolf, I still trusted him implicitly. He had always helped me with anything I needed, never expecting anything in return. He had found a way to keep himself from turning with the herb he researched. He was a professor at Whitmore as well, so it was easy to get his hands on the plants he needed. He taught about ancient witch herbal magic, though no one actually believed it. He was very organized and careful, so it worried me that something was lost, especially his research.

  
“I'm sure you'll find them Lucius.”

  
“No, Sheila you don't understand. They had the instructions to make all of my herbs and important recipes I need. Not to mention, the structural components of the herbs that can be used to create mutant strains.”

  
This might be a problem. “If you don't find them by the 2 then I'll be there to help you. Don't worry, you'll find them. I have to go now. Cassandra blew a hole through the walls in my house.” I hear him chuckle on the other end of the line, momentarily forgetting his worry. We say our goodbyes and I hang up.

  
I call the university and cancel my classes for the day. If someone has stolen Lucius’s research then that means they most likely know about Cassandra. Even if that isn't the case, the only ones who know about his research are other witches, werewolves, and vampires. It won't be long before they come here. It seems Mystic Falls has once again become a haven for all things supernatural. I'll meet up with the other witches and see if they know anything. After all, witches talk. Maybe they'll know what's going on, because I just have a bad feeling.

  
If they are coming for her, things could get very messy.

* * *

Cassandra walked to the stoner pit to find her best friend, Vicki. She and Vicki grew up playing together in the grass while Matt, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie dug in the sand box. Jeremy would tag along with them sometimes, showing the girls his artworks. He was always so quiet and small, standing in Elena’s shadow. When their parents died he seemed to take on his own darkness, separating from how she tried to move on. Vicki had said that over the summer her and Jer had started something, but now she was back with Tyler. Cassandra knew Jeremy would be devastated. From what Vic had said, he was smitten with her.

  
She found Vicky standing with Tyler, whose hands groped her unashamedly. God, that guy is such a douche, she thought.

  
“Cassie. Where were you last night? That party was amazing,” Vicky says holding Tyler’s waist. Cassandra thinks back to the night she spent with Matt and smirks.

  
“Oh you don’t wanna know,” she nudges her friends arm, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Vicky groans in disgust pushing the girl away. They all laugh. Jeremy joins them in the pit smiling as he sees Vicky laughing.

  
“Hey guys. What are we laughing at?” He asks, his cocoa eyes bright as he stares at the younger Donovan wrapped around Tyler.

  
“You, Gilbert. What the hell are you wearing?” Tyler answers in his normal I’m-the-mayor’s-son, douchebag fashion. He and Vicki chuckle while the Gilbert boy frowns and shuffles uncomfortably. He pulls at his black jacket, covering a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. Cassandra punches Tyler’s arm behind Vicki, warning him to shut up. He glares at her, catching Jeremy’s attention. He breaks his gaze away from Vic and looks at Cassandra. He hadn’t noticed she was there. She stood behind the couple, not saying anything throughout their exchange with Jeremy. It seemed that she had hit Tyler in defense of Jeremy, which intrigued him.

  
While Vicky and Tyler continued to exchange sweet nothings, Jeremy took the chance to scrutinize Cassie. She was almost as tall as Vicki but almost the opposite in every other way. She had long black wavy hair that fell to her tiny waist, silky caramel colored skin, big bright golden eyes, and full pink lips. Jeremy was embarrassed to find himself staring when Tyler cleared his throat. His cheeks took on a slight red tint as he realized he’d been caught looking at Elena’s best friend’s sister’s boobs. He gazed at her nervously, going to apologize but finding that she was giggling behind her hand. His face blanched, and he rushed off towards the school.

  
“Think Jer’s got a thing for you, Cass,” Tyler said while nudging into Vicky’s neck. He left a hickey against her skin and Cassandra gagged.  
“Shut up, Tyler,” she snapped before following after the younger Gilbert sibling.

“Hey! Jeremy, wait,” Cassie called, jogging to his side. He stopped reluctantly, thinking she’d tell him off for checking her out. “So there’s a party tonight at Caleb’s. I was -uh- I was wondering if you were going.”

  
“Yeah, and?”

  
“Well, I mean most of the people who are gonna be there are on the football team and that’s not really my crowd so I thought if you wanted to hang out …”. Instead of answering he turned around and headed through the doors and into the hallway. She pushed through the crowd of people and met him at his locker. “Dude, what the hell?”

  
“It was a nice gesture and no offense but I would rather hang out with Vicki.”

  
“Why? So you guys can get high together? She’s not the only one who knows how to have fun, you know.” A twitch of his jaw told her he was finally listening, and she could see him gazing at her at the corner of his eyes. “Plus she’ll probably be hanging out with Ty anyways.” It was definitely the wrong thing to say. Before she could take back what had slipped out of her mouth, he slammed his locker shut and whirled on her.

  
“Look, this whole ‘let’s go on a downward spiral together’ bit isn’t gonna work on me. What did Elena put you up to this?” Jeremy scoffed. “Tell her to back off, okay. I’m fine and I don’t need a babysitter.” He took off in the direction of the bathroom leaving Cassandra standing in the middle of the hallway speechless. She opened her locker and began angrily shoving books in her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new character ... a hunky professor, glorified drug dealer, or both. You decide :)

At Whitmore College —  
Sheila walked down the long hallway in Whitmore College’s Department of Herbal Medicine, stopping when she reached the only door painted gray.

Dr. Lucius Gray, PhD

Sheila smiled. He really had come so far, she thought fondly. She knocked on the door and heard something fall on the ground inside and muffled cursing. Lucius arrived at the door quickly throwing it open to reveal disheveled hair and a provocatively unbuttoned shirt. She eyed his chest before bringing her eyes back up to his. A mischievous smile played at his lips.

“Sheila, you’re right on time,” he said, stepping aside to open the door for her. She nodded in thanks and walked inside the office. He had spruced up the office since the last time she’d seen it. There were two arm chairs in front of his desk. Herbs hung from the ceiling and walls with different labels. She liked it.

“I always am, Lucius,” she smiled back at him. His heart skipped a beat as he took in her seemingly impressed look. She had always pestered him about his messy living habits. “Your office is lovely.” Sheila continued into the room eyeing his various pots, plants, and vials full of concoctions of salves, creams, and potions. One goopy brown cream had her questioning whether he made it himself or just went outside for some dirt. She held up the jar to her face and he snatched it away.

“You don’t wanna do that,” he said sheepishly, before recapping it and placing it neatly on a shelf in beside him. She laughed and took a seat at the stool next to his makeshift work space in the middle of the office. Basil, rosemary, sage, and some plants she didn’t recognize hung next to her. “So the Birds Tongue is what brings you here today?” He asked with a glint in his eyes.

She blushed under the weight of his knowing eyes. “Yes, just the Bird’s Tongue, Lucius.” He nodded, always most respectful. “She’s running through it like candy. It’s as if she needs more and more to keep her powers at bay.”

“There's a good reason for that Sheila.” She wouldn’t meet his eye. “You have to tell her at some point. She can’t spend her whole life not knowing who she truly is ...how powerful she truly is. One day her powers will get the best of her and then who knows what will happen.”

“I’m well aware of the possibilities.” Her mouth was set in an angered line. He knew she didn’t like to be scolded. “But she needs to get control of her powers first. Then she can use them responsibly and she won't follow these horrible prophecies you’ve shown me.”

He nodded regretfully and reached below him for a jar of more Birds Tongue. “These should help. I changed the recipe around a bit, adding more wolfsbane. Maybe that will help keep them in control.” She placed the jar in her purse for safe keeping. “ But Sheila, these will only work for so long. If her magic is growing as fast as you say it is … it’s only a matter of time.” Sheila looked at him cryptically. “Maybe you should let her have some of this too.” He slides another jar over to her marked “oregano”. With a defeated sigh she took the cannabis and put it alongside the other jar.

“She better use that smell masking spell I taught her for this. I don’t want my house smelling like some college dorm room.”

“Really? I’d say that we’ve had some pretty good experiences in a college dorm room.” He slid his finger along the back of her hand to her wrist. He felt her pulse skip.

“I'd say we did Lucius.”

— 4 years ago in Mystic Falls—

Sheila watched as a 12 year old Cassandra ran across the living room and out through the back door. She chased after her sister who had run out into the woods after their father had announced yet another trip he was going on. She wasn’t sad to be staying with Grams just that Dad didn’t seem to care about her feelings on the matter.

“Bonnie wait!” Cassandra cried into the woods searching for her sister. She twisted around to check if her sister was behind her. She didn’t see anything but green and brown as the trees stretched on before her. Her anxiety rose and she felt herself begin to feel dizzy. Suddenly a flash of pain stretched over her chest and down her spine. She fell to the ground crying out as she gripped her chest with one hand and the other twisted in the twigs and dirt in the ground. The fiery pain spread to her arms and down to her finger tips. When her head hit the ground black filled her vision. She didn’t wake until Bonnie was shaking her frantically.

Sheila watched from the window as Cass turned in circles looking for her sister. She looked frightened so Sheila got her coat on and went to the backdoor to find her. When she opened the door the breeze rolled in, pushing chairs and appliances around in the house. Papers flew in the air swirling around the house. She threw the door closed finding that the outside world was in no better condition. The trees shook with the force of the wind splaying leaves around the forest floor.

“A storm is coming,” she warned no one in particular. She took off running into the forest to find the girls. “Cass! Bonnie!” She found Bonnie shaking her unconscious sister. When Sheila arrived she took Cass in her arms and brought her into the house. Upon laying the girl down on the couch in the living room she went to retrieve a wet washcloth to keep her cool. She looked out the backdoor again expecting to find trees laying on the ground from the force of the wind. Instead, she found a clear blue sky and the sun shining down. There was no sign of wind in sight. She sent Bonnie upstairs to wash up for dinner and went to tend to Cass who she found in the living room hovering above the couch. The tree branches shook and leaves swirled again. Shem looked in astonishment at her granddaughter and pulled her back down to the couch gently. The weather ceased and she noticed the heat radiating from Cass’s hands. Before she could examine her the girl awoke. She was groggy but otherwise normal. She had no recognition of what has occurred or of floating and ran upstairs to find her sister and wash up for dinner.

That’s when Sheila had known. She was a witch and a powerful one at that.

* * *

At the Back to School Party, Vicki was attacked by an animal in the woods. Cassandra had not gone to the woods with them but had been the first on the scene at the hospital when she arrived in the ambulance. They threw the doors open to reveal Vicki unconscious on a gurney covered in her own blood. Cassandra launched towards her screaming her name only to be pulled away by a nurse who said she needed surgery. Cass felt her heart sink and turned away in reluctant agreement to the nurses offer of a waiting room outside the doors and a cafeteria with food. When Bonnie arrived she told Cass to go home to Grams and that the others were leaving as well as Vicki was still in the OR. Cass went to go see her in the morning but visitor hours had not started and she was resting. She went to get a muffin from the cafeteria and upon arriving back to Vicki’s room saw Jer arriving at her room. He was talking to the nurse that had told her to wait til Vicki was up.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She answered it absentmindedly. “Hello?”

“Cassandra you’d better be at school right now,” Gram’s voice rang through the phone. She looked down at her watch and said a silent curse. She left a bag full of herbs outside Vicki’s hospital door for protection before running out to her car.

“I am almost there Grams. I just stopped for breakfast,” she replied looking down at the muffin. It wasn’t entirely a lie.

Grams laughed. “How’s Vicki?” Cass sighed.

“She’s fine now. The surgery went well, and she’s resting now. Jer was there.” Sheila thought back to the prophecy Lucius had told her: about true love and an ever powerful witch dooming all of the world because of it. Certainly Cassandra didn’t love this boy. It had to be another fling.

“From what Bonnie says he’s in love with Matt’s sister,” she commented.

“He is. So what?”

“I’m just saying … be careful, baby. You’re not just a powerful witch but also a powerful woman.” Oh god, Cassandra thought. “And before you know it that boy will be following you around like a puppy, fawning over you —“

“Grams.” She hated when her grandmother went into her rants about the beauty of Bennett women and their uncontrollable power over men. She had heard many times the stories of her Grams’s adventures in college. Yuck. There’s no way Jeremy felt for her that way. This was just two friends having fun together, she thought, lots of fun.

Sheila laughed. “Alright baby, I’m sorry. Get to school on time, I’m not signing another slip.”

“I will, Grams. I love you.”

“I love you too, child.” The line went dead. She arrived at the school and shoved her books in her bag with her phone.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
A couple days later Vicki had been let out of the hospital so Jeremy finally went home after Matt convinced him she would certainly be fine in her own bed. He walked into his room shutting the door and locking it. A tap sounded on his window and Jeremy jumped. A smile found its way to his lips as he saw Cass standing on the roof in her hoodie. He unlocked the window and lifted it open.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“So are you gonna let me in or?” Cassandra asked impatiently. He moved out of the way with an embarrassed blush. “It’s cold out there.” She muttered, taking off her scarf and shaking out her hair. He watched as her curls fell around her shoulders.

‘I didn't think you would come,” he confessed.  
“I said I would, didn’t I?” She pulled open the buttons on her coat and slipped it off her shoulders to reveal her fluffy red sweater that dipped over her collar bone, exposing her cleavage again. He turned away, walking back over to his bed and sitting down.  
“So, ugh, what do you want to do?” He asked, trying not to look over at. her again. He couldn’t help how his eyes roamed over body.

“I don’t know. Video games? Smoke? Both?” She laughed. It was a rich sound. It reminded him of Vicki. Considering the girl was her best friend, it made sense that she would laugh like her. After they ran into each other in the hospital the next day after the attack, Jer had warmed up to Cass more. They shared grief seeing Vicki liked this. Cass and Vicki were a perfect pair: with the same self destructive tendencies and wild spirit. Though Cass didn't partake in pills or shrooms like Vicki did she was surely a raging pothead. Jeremy watched her pull a joint from between her breasts and just about fainted. He was sure his arousal showed on his face as his eyes shot up to hers only to find a curious and mischievous look in her eyes.

“Yeah that sounds good.” She placed the joint between her lips and walked up to him. He watched as she sauntered towards him expectantly.

“Got a light, Jer?” He lifted the lighter to her lips letting the flame engulf the tip of the stick in her mouth. She pulled the smoke into her mouth and then deep into her lungs letting her eyes close slowly. He took the stick from her mouth and she held the smoke in, imaging it covering her magic and consuming its energy. After all that’s the main reason she smoked, to keep her powers at bay. But he didn't need to know that. He stood quickly and pulled her to his lips. She pressed against him with urgency, letting him wrap his arms around her, and opened her lips. He took the smoke into his own lungs before blowing it out through his nostrils and resuming kissing her. When the front door down stairs closed they broke apart.

“I’m sorry. I didn't think.” He started apologizing, thinking she would regret it like Vicki did. She understood and looked at him with slightly sad eyes. Her soft hands found his face and pulled him closer, letting their lips connect once again.

“It’s okay Jer,” she said when they pulled away again. He smiled down at her fondly, losing himself in her burning orangy eyes. Hmm, he thought, I’ve never noticed how light her eyes are. Almost like they’re on fire. “Are you going to?” She motioned to the burning joint in his hands. After killing the joint, they grabbed some Febreze and spritzed themselves generously before heading downstairs.

“Cassandra? Is Bonnie with you” Elena asked, looking between her and Jeremy suspiciously. Cass smiled awkwardly, too high to come up with an eloquent reason for being there. She could feel the high begin to spread over her body, leaving her with a lighter than air feeling.

“Ugh, no she isn’t. I just came to see Jer,” Cassandra answered slowly trying not to give herself away. Maybe smoking an entire joint before coming down here wasn’t the best idea, especially considering she hadn’t eaten all day.

“Project. For school,” Jer took over. Elena’s eyes narrowed, taking in the red tint to Jeremy’s eyes. Had they been smoking pot? Before Elena could ask Jenna came in the room.

“Oh hey Cass, you here for dinner?” Jenna asked the girl. She could tell they were baked and laughed as they both stared at the counter full of food like hungry dogs.

“If that’s okay with you Jenna?” Cassandra asked, ever so politely.

“Of course, here.” Jenna handed her and Jeremy a plate and sent them on their way. They began grabbing the pasta and bread laid out and ran to the couch happily. Soon their horrified cries of defeat and annoying shouts of victory filled the living room as they became immersed in their video gaming.

“They are so baked, Aunt Jenna,” Elena complained.

“Maybe Elena. But right now I have to just let it go. It's been a hard time for him and believe it or not I think she can help him.”

“Help him how? By being his dealer?” Elena mocked picking up the pasta and putting it on her plate. She looked at Jenna unamused as she laughed.

“No, Elena. Just think about it. Have you seen him that happy? In a while?” Elena glanced over at the pair watching as her brother reached over to steal a piece of pizza from Cassandra’s plate. She tried to avert him but ended up being killed in the game as a result. She exclaimed in disbelief and tackled him, making him die. They were laughing and hitting each other with pillows and … Jenna was right. He hadn’t shown this much excitement or anything since their parents died.

“Okay. But he can't keep throwing his life away with drugs.” Elena took her food and walked back upstairs. Jenna looked on the two fondly wondering if this is what Jeremy needed to feel connected again. She knew he couldn’t keep missing classes but from what he had told her previously they had multiple subjects together. Ever since she started coming over for projects Jer had started to smile more, the way he did with Vicki. He might have a bit of a thing for her, but it seemed to Jenna that Cassie didn’t have the same motivations as Vicki; her intentions were wholesome. Jenna elected to worry about solving the drug problem later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Cass share words about Bonnies psychic feelings about Stefan. Vicki comes home, but only for a moment ...

“What do you mean a bad feeling Bon?” Cassandra and Bonnie sat on the younger girls bed at Grams’s house eating chips and flipping through magazines. Bonnie sat with her back on the head board and Cass was sprawled out on the bed with her feet up near her sisters head. Bonnie hated that and Cass knew it.

“I don’t know Cass. But you know how Grams said I was psychic?” Bonnie asked as she told Cassandra of the feeling she got when Elena’s new boyfriend had walked past her and when she had dinner with them. Cassandra nodded with a slightly sarcastic grin. It was still hilarious that Bonnie hadn’t figured out that she was a witch. Cassandra figured that out years ago, without realizing it. But Bonnie had always been better at gauging people’s intentions and character. “Well when I touched him, I saw something.”

Cassandra sat up straighter pushing her magazine away. “Saw as in vision? As in psychic vision?” Bonnie nodded. “What did you see?”

“A funeral, a black rose, fog … I don’t know what it all means. But the chills that ran down my spine when he grazed my skin. It was like something telling me that this is just the beginning.” Cassandra sighed.

If Bonnie was worried, she probably should be too. Vicki has been missing for a week now, and Cassandra didn’t know what to think about it. Between all these animal attacks, Bonnie’s vision, and the pull she’s been feeling on her magic she was worried there was a storm coming.

Cassandra had felt stronger lately, but with strength came a feeling of less control. Even though she had presented with magic before Bonnie, she still had a ways to go before she could really call herself a witch. She blew holes through the walls and set things on fire more often. But what scared her most was that periodically throughout the day she would feel a surge in her magic that left her dizzy with power. She wondered if that was her spider sense to danger. Hopefully not, she couldn’t envision what it would be like to take on that power, let it in. It might consume her. And who knows what would happen then.

Matt had heard from Vicki on Halloween. Cass was pissed she hadn’t heard from the girl and drove down to their house, the house she had practically grown up in. Matt must have been in the bathroom because Vicki opened the door. She looked surprised to see her.

“Cass?”

“Where the hell have you been Vic?” Cassandra pushed past the looking for her drugs she was no-doubtedly on. Vicki laughed, having seen her friend do this many times before.

“Just partying in the woods Cass. I’m fine now.” Cassandra whipped around on her, having not found her purse. Her anger seeped into lines on her face.

“Really? Partying with dead people?” She walked to the fridge to see what they had to eat.

“You could say that,” Vicki said, laughing to herself. Cassandra looked back at her watching as she sat at the table and got out her phone, probably texting Jer. Why did she seem so different? It was like she was a new person now. Was it drugs, or something else? She came to Vicki’s side and leaned down on her knee looking up into Vicki’s eyes.

Cassandra held the Lapis Lazuli tightly in her hand, rubbing it between her fingers as she said the incantation. She gazed into Vicki’s eyes seeking out the depths of her soul. She had become connected with the stone often having used it over the years to align herself with the truth. Of herself, her family, and her power. As a witch she was able to see certain aspects of the world others were not, especially their true intentions. When she had looked into her sister's eyes she could see her true intentions in taking her sweater: not to give it back, so she said no. Bonnie always said she got “demon eyes” when she did her “lie detector trick” and Vicki knew what she was talking about now.

Though the vampire knew nothing about witches she had always known there was something different about her best friend. That is what had brought them together. But when she looked at her like this, Vic knew she was done for. She could hide nothing, so she looked away, blinking profusely. But not before Cass got a glimpse of the darkness behind her eyes, deep inside her pupils where her soul should have been or was hidden. Cassie gasped.

“Hey Cass. What are you doing here?” Matt came into the room pulling her up off the ground and into a hug. Vicki grimaced in disgust seeing Matt wrap his arms around the girls waist.

“I just came to see this one.” Vicki rolled her eyes and Matt pulled Cass into the other room.

“Cass you have to help me with her,” Matt started. Cass started a voice cloaking spell, just in case. “I can't tell what’s going on with her. She’s not like herself, not even on drugs. And Stefan was here earlier.”

“Elenas boyfriend?”

“Yeah. She told me to tell him to get lost, but I don’t know what to think.”

“What did she say about the cemetery.”

“She didn’t.” Cass was confused.

“She wasn’t there?” She thought for sure that’s why she ended up in that part of the woods. She had thought it was a sign. Matt ran his fingers up her arm and she jumped. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“It's okay. I’ve been out of it lately too. Ever since she was in the hospital the first time. She told me she thought it was …”

Vicki appeared at the doorway. “What are you too gabbering about?”

“Nothing, Vic. What’s up?” Matt asked.

“I want to go to the Halloween party.” Matt sighed.

“I don’t know.”

“Please Matty?” She pleaded, using the name to get her way as usual. He agreed and upon asking Cass if she was coming was disappointed to learn she wasn’t.

“No, Matt. I have to get home. Grams has something planned for us tonight. She’ll kill me if I’m not there.” They said their goodbyes and Cass went to hug Vic. She held the girl tightly with her reciprocating and sighed in relief at having her friend home and safe. But when she left their doorstep, she felt the chills set in and the feeling of dread and doubt that plagued her could only be one thing. Death.

After Halloween night Vicki was gone again, with Jeremy having seen her one last time. She left a message with him for Matt for some reason. Cass held one of Grams’s photo albums in her hand fondly running her hand over the cover before sitting on the couch behind her. She held up the friendship bracelet she’d given Vicky when they were 9. The tattered band of the bracelet was frayed almost as if it had been ripped from her wrist. She held it up to examine the gems next to each other. The clear gem seemed duller on her friend's bracelet. She brought it closer to her eye line looking intently at the color that seemed to swirl beneath the surface of the gem. It was purple and green, almost like a flower.

Something about this just didn't feel right. “I hope you’re okay, Vic,” bringing her friend's bracelet to her chest, just above her heart. She thought about the day she gave this to Vicki. Grams had given her the bracelets, saying she got the gemstones from a friend at her work.

Cass had been so nervous to ask her to be best friends. But it seemed Vicki was just as nervous because she had wanted to ask her the same thing but had no gift to display. Her mom had skipped out again and taken her and Matt's money. Cassandra felt bad for the girl but knew she hated to be treated like a charity case. Who she vowed to be her best friend forever.

They hadn’t taken the bracelets off since.

* * *

“So you believe Vicki really has left town?” Sheriff Forbes asked Jeremy. He sighed.

  
“I’ll miss her but … I think it’s for the best,” he replied, sadness clear in his voice. Cassandra stopped her spell. She slouched against the wall of the police station. She had pressed a glass against the thick wall and used her magic to heighten the voices inside of the Sheriff’s office, so she could hear them on the outside. Something was wrong about the way Jeremy had said what he did. It was odd that he would think the girl he loved being missing was “for the best”. Cassandra knew Vicki would never leave without saying anything to her. Even in her worst days when she was on a bender and unwilling to hear Matt’s lectures, she would still call Cassandra. They were inseparable. Cassandra gritted her teeth feeling the familiar darkness set in, as Elena, her boyfriend Stefan, Matt, and Jeremy exited the building. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

  
Bonnie and Cassandra went to the Gilbert house later that afternoon. Bonnie went to Elena’s room to comfort her. Cassandra went to talk to Jeremy. She knocked on his door, and he smiled as she opened it. Not right, she thought. Jeremy put down his pencil and turned his chair towards her. She walked over and straddled his lap, putting her arms around his shoulders. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. He noticed.

  
“What’s wrong?” He asked placing his hands around her waist. She looked away, unsure if she should drudge this up again.

  
“I just don’t feel right about this whole Vicki thing. She would have told me she was leaving.” His eyebrows twitched and he frowned.

  
“What do you mean? It’s like Matt said, she left. Don’t worry. It’s for the best.” She stared at him incredulously. She leaned back, away from him.

  
“Jer. You know her. She wouldn’t just up and go.” She moved to get off of his lap, but he held her tighter.

  
“Hey. Look, I know this is hard. But she’ll be okay,” he pulled her closer, holding her to his chest.

“Is that really what you believe?” She muttered. The compulsion waned and an image of an enraged and inhuman Vicki flashed through his mind. He gasped, his heart pounding. She looked at him alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing,” he smiled half-heartedly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. She looked at him sadly.

  
“I’m sorry, Jer. I know you loved her too.” She grabbed his face, caressing his cheeks. His eyes were wide and vulnerable so she placed a gentle kiss to his lips. His eyes fell closed and he pulled her closer. His hands splayed over her back, and they moved, grinding on each other as they kissed. She could feel the pull of magic in the house and knew Bonnie had finally realized her power. It made sense considering she had started spending more time at Grams’s house over the past few weeks. She must be showing Elena, Cass thought surprised. Jeremy brought her back to reality, by removing the brown paper bag from her jacket and unbuttoning her pants. She smiled down at him, more genuinely this time, as she grabbed her lighter. In the end, they lay against his bed, basking in the afterglow of sex. She had laid her head on his chest, and he rested with an arm behind his head. His other hand held her waist tightly, drawing small circles on her exposed flesh. They lay only in their underwear with her tracing the lines of his pecs.

  
“What do you think happened?” He asked her quietly. She gazed up at him with bright and curious golden met saddened brown. She kissed his chest and laid her head back down.

  
“I don’t know, Jer. I just feel like there’s a piece of the story missing.” Elena and Bonnie had just come back up the stairs and Bonnie went to grab her purse. Elena stopped in her tracks hearing Cassandra’s words.

  
“Like what?”

  
“I’m not sure. I just have a feeling something bad happened to Vic. She wouldn’t just leave without me.” Cass sat up, bunching her long hair back up into a bun in frustration. Elena’s face blanched. This isn’t good, Elena thought.

  
“Cassie! You ready to go?” Bonnie called. Cassandra did a locking spell, as she bent over to grab her clothes. The door locked. Jeremy didn’t seem to notice, but was grateful that he had locked the door at some point. Elena tried to open the door and sighed as she found it locked. She gave Bonnie a knowing look and the two shared a shutter. When their siblings were both dressed, Cassie gave Jer a quick kiss and pulled the door open. Bonnie stood with her hands on her hips. “Why was the door locked?” Cassandra rolled her eyes and waved to Elena.

  
“Bye, Elena,” she called before walking down the stairs and out the door with her sister.

  
Elena rushed to her room to grab her cell. She called Stefan, who didn’t pick up. What else was she to do? Cassie couldn’t find out what really happened to Vic, and Elena knew she would not stop until she got to the truth. Elena drove to the Salvatore boarding house, where she met Lexi. Thinking that the blonde was Stefan’s rebound fling she hastily exited. Later that evening, Caroline called to ask if she was coming to the party she planned for Stefan’s birthday. After deciding that the Cassandra-situation couldn’t wait she reluctantly agreed. She drove to the grill and watched Stefan from afar, earning her a pep talk from the woman she found out to be Stefan’s best friend. She ended up going to play pool with Stefan while Lexi got drinks. Unaware that Damon was close by and listening she relayed the conversation she had heard between Cassandra and Jeremy.

  
“She knows something is wrong. She knows Vicki wouldn’t just leave, Stefan,” she said, combing her hand through her hair. Stefan grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. Just don’t tell Damon.” Damon smiled as he sat at the bar watching as said little witch walked through the door. He sped over to her as she searched the crowd. When she turned back, he was in front of her. Her eyebrow lifted.

  
“You must be Bonnie’s sister, Cassandra,” he said. He was momentarily lost in the power of her golden eyes. There was something about this girl. She was powerful; he could sense it. He extended his hand, and she took it, shaking firmly. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a seductive kiss on her soft, brown skin, his eyes never leaving hers.

  
“Ugh yeah,” she said, wrenching her hand out of his grasp. “And you must be that creepy old guy that hangs around with Caroline,” she retorted. His mouth hung open. She was not charmed by him? But he was Damon Salvatore: sexy, enchanting, mysterious vampire god.

  
“Creepy? Old? I am neither of those things.” His blue eyes flashed. “And you know it.” He smoldered. Then she did something he would have never expected. She reached up and grabbed his chin. She tilted his head one way and the other, examining his profile.

  
“Alright, old might not be the right word. But definitely creepy.” She shivered dramatically and pushed past him, going to the bar. He stood at a loss for words. Who the hell did she think she was? He turned around filled with rage. Lexi sped in front of him.

  
“Don’t you dare. Just because a woman rejects you doesn’t mean you can kill her,” the blonde commented with her signature smirk. Damon scoffed.

  
“She’s hardly a woman.” He looked back at the girl who leaned against the bar. Her heeled ankle boots and snug fitting jeans accentuated long, slim legs. His eyes traveled up to her ample ass that jutted out as she leaned her wide hips against the bar. The girl turned, and he watched as she took off her jacket revealing an unmistakable figure and generous cleavage tucked into a strained deep blue v-neck sweater. Shit, he thought. The girl’s eyes caught his own firey blue ones. Like before she made a show of widening and rolling her eyes dramatically, making him feel like an unwanted observer.

  
“Creep,” she muttered, walking away from the bar with what he assumed was alcohol she had persuaded the bartender to give her. Lexi smiled, already loving this girl. Damon huffed and stormed out the door. He heard a couple outside the Grill and proceeded to tear the boy’s throat out. He compelled the girl to believe Lexi was the one who had done it. This was already part of his master plan; however, her annoying condescension would only make watching the Sheriff take her that much sweeter.

  
“Stefan, you will not believe what I just witnessed,” Lexi started walking up to her best friend and his girl at the pool table. Just then the doors burst open and the cops came in. As she turned to look at them a girl pointed to her, and deputies ran after her injecting her with vervain. They dragged her to the street and Stefan and Elena followed quietly. Damon came out just as the Sheriff was struggling with Lexi and put a stake in her heart, telling her it was “all part of the plan”.

  
Later that night, Stefan attacked his brother, sparing his life with a stake only inches away from the heart. As Damon ripped out the stake, he realized that if he is to continue with his plan he needs Emily’s necklace. There was no way Bonnie would give it to him so he’d have to find another way. He decided he needed to either ally or threaten the youngest Bennett witch, maybe both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie hides her encounters with Emily from her sister and Cass practices her magic. 
> 
> Next time: Damon recruits the youngest Bennett witch in his diabolical master plan. Will Bonnie find out?
> 
> Please leave comments and reviews below. And leave a kudos if you like the story :)

Bonnie walked from her room into the kitchen to find Grams making breakfast. She grabbed a plate, sat at the table, and began piling what Grams already had made onto her plate. Cassandra sauntered in and greeted them before sitting next to Bonnie. When Grams left to get ready for work, she turned to her sister with hushed tone.

“I thought you were giving Caroline that hideous necklace back,” she asked her older sister. Bonnie hadn’t told her about the nightmares of Emily and the cemetery. She had been seeing Emily but she wasn’t sure what the woman was warning her of or asking to help with yet. She didn't want to bring her sister into anything dangerous.

“Grams wants me to keep it. She says it belongs to Emily Bennett who was our great- great-great-great grandmother?” Bonnie said, more as a question. “And besides Caroline doesn’t actually want it. She only wants it back because she wants to try and win Damon back.”

“Elena’s boyfriend’s brother?” Cassandra asked, shoving a piece of watermelon in her mouth. Bonnie nodded, taking a drink of her orange juice. “What does he want with it?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. All I know is he’s totally weird and I’m not giving to him.”

“I know right,” Cass replied and Bonnie’s eyes flicked over to hers. She could tell when her younger sister was lying. Ever since they were kids, she had always had a tell. When her sister was done chewing she struck.

“What do you mean you know?”

“Well, I ugh, I met him.”

“Where?”

“The party yesterday. At the grill.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Oh come on, go ahead, Cassie. I know you want to go on and on about how he’s so handsome and mysterious. What did he say to you, hmm? Did he sweet talk you like he did Caroline?”

“No.” Bonnie smiled.

“Your jaw twitched.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“I don’t do that, Bonnie.”

“But there it is again. Look, just stay away from him. He got Carline all mixed up and there was definitely something not right there. He’s dangerous Cass. Him and his brother.” The grave tone in her voice reminded her of what Bonnie had said about the first time she had accidentally touched Stefan. Cassie noticed the bags under her sister’s eyes and the slouch in her posture as if she was sleep deprived.Before she could ask what was going on Grams was back and ushering them out the door.

Cass had left school early to practice spells leaving Bonnie to drive home with Elena. She called later saying her, Elena, and Caroline were having a sleepover. Thanks for the invite, she’d thought. She opened the grimoire Grams had let her use. It was Grams’s first one that she had used and she had passed to Cassie. For the last couple years she had been learning some spells from the book after she finally learned how to control her magic and perform a spell without setting the entire room on fire. She thought back to when she had somehow found herself in the middle of the woods near the old Salvatore boarding house. She had been thinking of Vicki and meditating while she drew from the elements. Then she felt a pull, almost as if someone was guiding her. She wasn’t sure how but it made sense considering that Bonnie had told her what she had about the Salvatore boys. She met Damon, but had only ever seen Stefan once. She didn’t really pay attention to her sister’s friends. But she knew they had to connect to what happened to Vicki in some way. She spent all night trying to find that same feeling connecting her to the girl as she held the bracelet in her hand. She came up empty and Grams finally kicked her out of the living room, telling her to go to bed.

The next day Bonnie came home, looking like her night had been hell. Cassandra leapt off the couch and ran over to her. “Bonnie, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just tired.” Cassandra gave her a sideways look. Did Bonnie think her sister didn’t know her tells as well?

“Mmhm.” She watched as Bonnie walked to her room and closed the door. Something was definitely up with her. She’d have to find out later she didn’t want to be late to school. She wasn’t sure if Bonnie was going but she could take her own car. She saw her and Grams talking on the couch when she got home after school. Though Grams ushered her away, she caught pieces of the conversation as she went. Something about a block in her mind due to fear. What was it blocking though?

After a while, Bonnie stopped reading through the books she had splayed all over the coffee table and went into the woods. Cassandra followed close behind using a cloaking spell to mask her footsteps. She still couldn't get the invisibility spell right. When she found herself caught on a tree branch she stopped to untangle herself. She turned back around and Bonnie was gone. After turning in circles, she decided she wouldn’t find her now as she didn’t know the direction her sister went in. So she walked back home. When they heard a knock on the door, Cassandra went to get it.

“Go back and do your homework child. I told you I’m not signing one of those slips from your teacher again,” Grams instructed her. She laughed and went back to her room, leaving it open a crack. Stefan Salvatore was at her door though she couldn’t see his face because Grams hadn’t opened the door wide enough. “I told her to face down her fear and I’m sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am and yet you offered me your hand which means you wanted me to see I could trust you.”

“Can you,” Stefan asked.

“I trust you’ll keep her safe,” Grams replied. She looked back over to find Cassandra peeking through the door. “Better be on your way then. I’m not gonna invite you in. I’m sure you understand why.” She stepped back opening the door a touch. He saw a flash of golden orange eyes before the door closed. That must be Bonnie’s sister. She might be able to help him, but he doubted Sheila would let him get close enough. He settled for finding Bonnie and ran off to see if she was at the tomb site.

Grams turned to her and ushered her out of the room. “How much did you hear?”

“Not much, Grams. Sorry,” Cassandra said, shyly. “What’s going on with Bonnie? Why is she acting so weird.”

“Honey, that’s for her to tell you if she so chooses.”

“Why did she go into the woods? I followed her but she disappeared. Where did she go?”

“Cassandra, she’s dealing with her own problems right now and you need to leave her until she asks you for help. She’s not like you baby. She hasn’t picked up her magic so quickly. But with stress and whatever she has going on she’s begun to doubt her magic. That something only she can come to terms with. And you need to deal with your magic: controlling it and not utilizing it unnecessarily.” Cassandra scoffed, grabbed her purse, and began putting gathering her things.

“Okay Grams, whatever you say.“ Cassie left in a hurry not saying goodbye. The youngest Bennett was tired of being left out of everything. She understood what Grams was talking about and Bonnie should figure it out on her own but there was something going on in this town. No one would just tell her what. It wasn’t as if she was useless. When she got to the grill she saw Jeremy hanging out with someone. The girl looked new to town and definitely did not go to their school. The way she looked at aherrumbra it was clear she had a thing for him. When she left Cassandra went over to Jer at the pool table.

“Who was that?” She asked.

“Just a girl I met in the library. She’s helping me with my paper for history. Her name's Anna.”

“Hmm, and she’s only helping you with your history paper,” Cassandra joked with knowing eyes. She could tell he liked Anna, which she was glad for but … She just hoped the girl didn’t break his heart like Vicki did. He chuckled and bumped her with his hip.

“What? Are you jealous, Bennett?”

“You wish, Gilbert.”

* * *

After a vampire had threatened Elena and Jeremy, the Salvatore brothers saw fit to accompany her to the dance and root it out. The dance was in full swing as they arrived. Cassandra came with her sister but they split up at the door. Bonnie met up with Caroline and Cassandra went to talk to Jeremy. She grabbed a glass of punch from Jeremy’s hand.

“So are you gonna dance with me or what?” She asked, taking a sip and looking at him from over the rim. He laughed and began pouring more glasses.

“Not a chance,” he replied. She fake pouted and jutted out her lip.

“Well how do I look then? Good enough to find another male suitor?” She twirled for him letting her olive green dress flare up, revealing her long legs. Damon stood in the high school cafeteria by a column covered in streamers and watched their interaction. He couldn't help but gawk at the way she looked. She had a white dahlia flower on the right strap that pulled back fabric just so to reveal her ample cleavage. Her long black hair was curled up and pinned on the side of her head. Simple elegance.

“You look perfect. Now get out of here before you get me in trouble.” She laughed and set the glass down, making her way through the crowd. Damon found himself walking towards her. As he approached, she rolled her eyes and moved out of his way. They walked past each other and he grabbed her hand, twirling her back and pressing her to his chest. His hand lingered on her lower back as his other held her hand up. She looked at him surprised.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Accompanying you in a dance,” he answered smirking. She huffed and looked away for her sister. “Bonnie left with Caroline.” She glanced at him at the corner of her eye. '“Why aren’t you dancing with Caroline? Isn't she your--”

“Don't say girlfriend.” His expression grew irritated. “Besides I’d much rather dance with someone more interesting, like yourself.”

“Oh? And what makes me so interesting?”

“You are a witch aren't you?” She pulled back in fear and tried to remove her hand from his. He gripped her tighter and pulled her back in. “Don't worry, I won't tell.” A sneaky expression passed over his features. His crystal blue eyes filled with mischief. '“What do you want from me?” She asked as he twirled her around the other teens.

“I need a favor.” She laughed, actually laughed in his face. His eyebrows knit together.

“You just met me. Why would I do you a favor?”

“Because I can give you something you want.” He leaned in closer, breathing against the shell of her ear.

“And what do I want, mystery man?” She felt his hand move farther down just below the small of her back. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back up, but he stayed close to her face. Her breathing picked up, and she found herself wanting to hear his voice more.

“A grimoire.” He pulled back suddenly making her head spin. They continued dancing.

“A spell book? You have one?”

“No. That's exactly the point. If you help me find the one I'm looking for, then when I'm done with it, it's all yours.” She considered this as they turned. What would Bonnie think? “What's it gonna be?”

“I need to ask my sister first,” she said absentmindedly. His grip tightened, his face contorted with a panicked expression, gathering her attention back.

“You can't tell anyone. This is a deal between you and I. No one else.” She was startled by the harshness of his words. The urgency in his voice made her all the more curious about the book. She wondered what he would use it for. Why the secrets? Was it connected to the necklace Bonnie had?

Her sister had told her to stay away from this man, who she'd met only once before. When her skin touched his she felt a chill run up the spine and a sort of darkness envelope her. It was something she couldn't name, but her conscience told her it wasn't good. In the end, her curiosity got the better of her and she looked back into his crystal blue eyes letting herself fall deeper into them. He was rather handsome, alluring actually.

“I don't even know your name.”

“Damon. Damon Salvatore.” The song ended, yet he still held her close. He glanced down to her chest and she remembered how the curve of the dress revealed her cleavage. He smiled as she grew embarrassed and a light blush covered her neck. She could have sworn she saw something move under his eyes. “Well, do we have a deal?” She nodded, trying to make sense of what she had seen.

“I'll help you.” He let go of her waist and stepped back. He brought her other hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand, lingering for a moment before he pulled back.

“Stop doing that,” she said, taking her hand back. He rolled his eyes before looking at something over her head. “Catch you later, witch.” He winked and walked out of the gym doors. She had forgotten to ask whose grimoire he needed. The name of the witch would certainly help. She went outside and sat at one of the benches, calling her Grams.

“Cassandra. Everything alright honey?” Sheila answered concerned.

“Hey Grams. I’m fine. I just had a question. Do you know where i can find more Grimoires from our family?” 

"Well yeah, we have a couple here. Why?” She remembered how intent Damon seemed on keeping this a secret and thought of a quick deflection.

“I was just interested in learning more spells.” She could almost hear Grams’s lips quirk up in a proud smile. She promised Cassandra she would put out a few of the books for her when she came home and they said their goodbyes. Cassandra went to look for her sister. Damon had said she and Caroline left, but where? She went back to the gym and crossed into the halls coming across a dim light in one of the rooms. She went down the classroom calling her sister’s name and saw her history teacher sitting at his desk reading an old, dusty looking book.

“Are you looking for someone?” Mr. Saltzman asked her. He took in her outfit before realizing the inappropriateness of such actions and moved to stand up quickly.

“Ugh, yeah my sister.” As he set the book down, she saw a name, Jonathan Gilbert. “But I think she went to the Grill. Have a good night, Mr. Saltzman,” she said, turning on her heel and walking away. He waved nervously to her and fell back into the chair with a huff.

The next day she received a call from an unknown number as she scrambled to her car after school. She answered it and was chilled by the voice on the other side. “Have you found the grimoire yet?” Damon asked.

“The grimoire?” She asked into the phone. She knew he would call eventually after she received a very cryptic text message saying ‘Emily Bennett’ after the dance. The last night had been a long night of searching through the grimoires Gram’s had laid out for her. She couldn’t find Emily’s grimoire in her Grams’s collection of family things. But she had asked about her, trying to connect it to the necklace Bonnie had. She didn’t want Bonnie to know what she was doing so she locked the books underneath a loose floorboard with a spell she’d created.

“Yes, Emily Bennett’s grimoire. What, did you think I’d forget about our little arrangement?” Damon said back. There was an edge to his voice, something that told her that if she didn’t cooperate there would be consequences. It caused her pause. Would she hurt Grams or Bonnie? She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality.

“How did you get this number anyways?” She asked, stopping next to her car.

“Magic,” he replied. She jumped. He stood directly behind her, phone still to his ear. He leaned against her door looking incredibly smug.

“And you say you aren’t a creep?” He rolled his eyes. “Who’s journal are you looking for anyways?

“Jonathan Gilbert.” Where had she seen that name before? It sounded so familiar. Maybe she was just making the connection with Jeremy and Elena. It must be their ancestors.

“I can try to find the journal, but how do you know it’s gonna help us get the grimoire?”

“I don’t know, little witch. But there’s no harm in checking anyways.” His right eye twitched slightly, he must be lying. He watched as she opened the driver’s side door and sat down.

“Stop calling me a witch so loud. Someone could hear. No one’s supposed to know,” she started the car and tried to close the door. He kept it open with his hand and leaned down talking quieter.

“Relax. Everyone has their secrets.” He winked at her, shut the door, and strutted away. That man was weird. They had known each other for maybe a month, and he’d already figured out that she was a witch. She wondered what else he knew, and what his secret was. Maybe it had to do with why he wanted the journal and why he had lied about not knowing if it had the information he needed. She smiled to herself. He thought he was the only smart one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Cassie explore together before he threatens her family into opening the tomb under Fell's church. To his dismay he doesn't find her with them when he arrives that on the night of the spell, courtesy of Sheila.

“I asked Jeremy about the journal, and he said he’d used it for his paper. I don’t know where it is now though,” Cassandra said as she greeted Damon on her front steps. He had knocked on her door early that morning. Now she stood with the door only slightly open as she leaned against the door frame. Grams would be proud that she was trying to be cautious about the privacy of their home. Cassie figured he’d make an appearance eventually. So instead of being surprised she simply rolled her eyes at his forwardness. Who but him would show up at her house randomly?

“Well that’s not helpful. Is it?” Damon replied giving her an annoyed look. The young witch stepped out onto the porch and closed the door. She motioned to the side of the house and they started walking that way.

“I thought I might be able to find something in these other grimoires. They’re all from other witches in the family that were passed down anywhere from 200 years ago. If another witch knew what she did with her grimoire they might have written it down.” He followed her into the back yard where there was a blanket set on the grass.

“I’m hearing a lot of ‘might’s, Cassandra. Did you find something or not?”

“Hey you’re the one who came over here,” she threw her hands up. Damon laughed lightheartedly. 

“Alright fine fine. Just keep looking.”

“Let me get the grimoires. Wait here,” she called, already taking off back into the house. Damon sighed, slumping back onto the grass. He hadn’t had a chance to convince her to invite him in. While he waited, he took in the backyard he was in. There was a small garden of herbs next to the back patio and a small cobblestone path leading to it. No doubt, those were witch herbs. He was reminded of the danger of this situation for him being surrounded by three hot headed witches. Though he suspected this one was the most powerful, even if she didn’t know it. But with how young and naive she was, he knew Cassandra wouldn’t be a problem. I mean come on, she agreed to help some stranger out of the blue. Even if he was her sister’s best friend’s boyfriend’s brother, she didn’t know him. None of them did. He was pulled away from his thoughts by the slam of a door.

“Look what I found!” Cassandra dropped next to him with a bright smile. He was almost entranced by it, how beautiful she looked. He refocused his attention to the musty novel in her lap. 

“ ‘A Witch's Cookbook: Guide to Using Herbs in Everyday Meals’ “, he read aloud. “You know we're looking for a grimoire right? Not a late night snack.” His eyes drifted to her neck, bared after she had moved her mass of hair to her other shoulder. She scoffed. 

“Shut up, Damon.” She placed her hands atop the cover and closed her eyes concentrating on working a spell. The blue cover of the book dissolved to reveal a brown-leather bound book beneath. He hid his look of surprise watching as she opened her eyes slowly as if waking up. Her eyes were fading from a bright golden color, evidence of her magic. 

“That’s a grimoire?” Damon had to hold himself back from snatching it from her hands. She smiled, proud of herself. 

“Yes. I had always thought it was. But I’d never thought to try and look inside.” She ran her hands along the leather cover. Intricate designs began to illuminate tracing around the binding and back side of the book. “It says it belongs to Tabatha Bennett. Gram’s had always told us about her great-aunt Tabatha who had miraculously recovered from consumption in 1864. After the fire at Fell’s Church, Emily’s secret was revealed to the town, and the founding fathers burned her at the stake. She always said that with Emily’s death came new life. It must have been for Tabatha, maybe Emily created a spell for her. If Emily was her sister maybe she’d have an idea where the grimoire is.” Damon was at a loss for words. Tabatha Bennett? He had thought the girl had died of consumption. When had she recovered? From what he remembered of the girl she was only around 8 years old at the time and she was always tied to Emily’s leg. Katherine had always told him it was her sister but maybe ...

“I think Tabatha might have been Emily’s daughter.” 

“Why would Grams say that she was Emily’s aunt then?” Damon shrugged. When Cassandra opened the book, it exploded with dust. As she began tracing over the witch runes, she asked, “How would you know?”

“I don’t. That’s why I said `I think’.” Cassandra gave him a grave look. There was something he was still hiding. Maybe it had to do with why his brother was over at their house looking for her sister. Maybe he needed to find the book too. As she read the script in the book, her eyes widened in astonishment. 

“What does it say? I don’t speak witch,” Damon asked exasperated. She looked at Damon curiously from the side of her eye, thinking he wouldn’t notice. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. He knew if she was anything like her sister she would be running away from him right now. But it seemed she had a bit of a darkness about her too. It attracted him to her just as much as it did her to him. But he knew better than to get involved with a Bennett witch he couldn’t compel. 

“It says that Tabatha survived and lived long enough to see an evil so great it spread over the town. She devised a spell to contain it within one being, so it could be chained and conquered.”  _ Was she talking about Stefan? _ Damon thought. His brother had made a show of tearing apart the council after the two of them had been turned into vampires. 

“So she would definitely know where the book was then, right?”

“I don’t think so. She engraved here, ‘ _ A witches grimoire is sacred and protected within the family. The secrets and spells of witches alike us shall not be spilled upon these pages _ .’ A witch’s grimoire is passed down especially from parent to child. Or in our case grandparent to child.” Damon could hear the bit of longing in her voice. Stefan had said something about Elena’s witch friend’s mom walking out. “We don’t share each other's secrets here, only our own.” The man sighed. “They tried to keep a record of everything that happened in the family though so there may be something about Emily in here. I can keep looking.” Bree’s words popped back into his head. ‘If you knew the spell she used you’ll know how to break it’. But did this little witch know how to do something like that?

“Do you have one of these, little witch?” Damon asked.

“What do you mean?” 

“A grimoire. Do you have one of your own?” 

“No not yet. I’ve only made a couple spells so far.”

“You’ve been practicing for how long and you’ve only made a couple spells? What kind of witch are you?” He laughed under his breath when she swung around to face him with heated eyes. How easy it was to get her going. 

“I’ve been practicing magic for a while now Damon and most of that time has been spent learning to wield my power safely. Why do you think that is?” She lifted her little finger and he watched in awe as a flame sparked on her fingertip. She moved the flame between her fingers, rolling it like a coin. “ ‘A powerful witch who neglects to learn from others will only create spells that unravel into chaos’. That's what Grams used to say.” The flame landed on her palm and sparked over her entire hand and forearm. She didn't seem phased at all even though Damon jumped back in surprise. How could she do that? “What kind of chaos do you think my magic would create?” She asked with a dark look in her eyes. As she watched the flame crawl up her arm, Damon found himself lost in the flames. They were a deep orange hue like her eyes.  _ Curious _ , he thought. 

“Can you unravel spells at will?” 

“I suppose. If I knew the original spell it would be easy enough to figure out how to unravel it. Why?” He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to tell her a little bit. It’s not as if Bonnie would say anything. She would want to keep her sister as far from the vampire situation as possible. 

“That’s none of your concern little witch. I just need to find the journal and grimoire first.”

“Who’s journal is it again?”

“Jonathan Gilbert.”

“And why don’t you just ask Elena?” Damon gave her a sideways look. What did this girl know about his relationship with Elena? She didn’t seem too invested in his answer though as she went back to reading the Grimoire, which he was happy for. He didn't want to delve into it with her. How could he even explain it all. Damon found himself admiring the way she looked reading the book so intently, trying to understand and uncover what she could. Even though they hadn’t met too long ago, she still agreed to help him. Why? Well she was young and reckless and stupid probably. Damon supposed she just had a thing for dangerous guys and that may be to his advantage. He lay on his back and let the sun shine down across his skin. He crossed his hands over his stomach. As he peeked his eyes open for a moment, he saw her staring down at him. The pink blush that covered her cheeks as she realized she was caught was fascinating. 

Damon turned his head away with a smirk. He might be able to use her yet. 

He lay his arm across his eyes, feigning being overheated. “Got any lemonade?” Cassandra nodded and got up quickly, running inside the house. He needed to get out of there . He could feel himself growing hungrier as he heard the blood flow through her veins. Every time she was excited or nervous, the blood sloshed faster through her body tempting him to bite into her and taste. If the sweet scent that emanated from her skin was any indication, her blood must be rich. He’d love to have a taste but Stefan would probably kill him. At least that’s what he told himself.

Damon was surprised by himself. Cassandra appeared outside again to find Damon gone. She sighed and went back to the blanket. After putting on some music from her phone she began going through the books again. At least this was a good excuse to practice her magic and learn more about other spells. Though she wished Damon would at least say bye. Instead of worrying about it she cleared her mind, having given up on trying to understand his motives. 

* * *

Cassandra still hadn’t heard anything from Damon over the next couple days. Every time she tried to find him at the Grill, having seen him there day drinking countless times, he was nowhere to be found. So she continued to learn how to unravel spells on top of the shadow work she already did. Meanwhile, Damon had found out where the grimoire was from the Gilbert journal Anna stole from Jeremy. He confronted Stefan and Elena who had tried to pull one over on him. Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped though Cassie spent most of the day at the grill with Jeremy. She hadn’t heard the conversation between her family and Stefan and Elena. When Grams said she wouldn’t be a prisoner in her own home and agreed to help them get Katherine out of the tomb Stefan and Elena left to get Damon to agree to the arrangement. The witches had work to do in getting ready for the spell. Cassandra came home later that day and went into her room to practice spells overhearing Bonnie and her talking.

“ As much as we try to stay out of it, witches are always being pulled down by  _ their _ problems,” Grams said. Cassandra had no idea what she was talking about but she sensed something bad was coming and that it was just the beginning. 

Cassandra entered the living room to find Grams blowing out candles, having just done her final meditation spell. The older woman stood and grabbed a grimoire, flipping through its pages. 

“Grams?” Cassandra asked. Sheila jumped, not having noticed the girl standing in the doorway. She closed the book quickly, and dropped it on the table. Cassandra tilted her head in question. “What’s going on? You look like you are preparing for a big spell.” She came further into the room, as her Grams walked towards the liquor cabinet, pouring herself a drink.

“I suppose I can’t keep this from you.” Sheila sighed. “I am preparing. The spell your sister and I are going to do requires a lot of power. I was drawing more power from the elements before the full moon tonight.” Cassandra stood back, confused.

“What spell?”

“We need to open a tomb under Fell’s Church.”

“Why?” Sheila took a sip of her scotch. “Grams, what aren’t you telling me? Whatever it is, I can help.” Sheila set the glass down, turning back to the teen.

“No, I want you to stay out of this one.”

“But Grams--”

“No buts. It isn’t safe for you to be using this much power.” Cassandra heard the stern tone underlying her Grams’s voice and knew she wouldn’t win this argument. But if the spell was so big, why would she let her help? She had been taking the herbs, so she wouldn’t be able to use the full extent of her power anyways. Bonnie wasn’t as strong as she was.

“Grams I know how to control it. The herbs help. I won’t hurt anyone, just let me help you,” she pleaded. Sheila shook her head and grabbed her scarf, slinging it over her head. 

“This isn’t up for discussion. You will stay out of this.” Cassandra scoffed and crossed her arms. 

“How am I supposed to learn to use my magic safely when you won’t let me do any spells? Why is it that Bonnie gets to use her powers when I don’t? She’s not even as strong as me.” 

“Cassandra, you will not be a part of this end of discussion!” Her deep brown eyes flashed in warning as Cassandra’s narrowed. She grabbed her purse and threw open the door.

“Whatever.” The door slammed behind her, shaking the foundation of the house. She could feel a faint burning in her chest that spread down to her fingertips and toes. Rage boiled her blood and coursed through her. Why was she treated like a child, when Bonnie could do whatever she wanted? She was stronger than Bonnie, and she had more power. It should be her helping Grams. She gripped her purse tightly, her nails digging into its material. Her phone buzzed at her side and she opened it.

_ Party in the woods. You in?,  _ read Tyler’s text message. She smirked.

_ Hell yeah, _ she texted back. If she couldn’t help with this tomb spell everyone else was involved in she might as well get hammered. Maybe it would take her mind off of it.

“Cassie, please, pick up,” Bonnie plead into the phone. She knew her sister had gone to the party, but with new vampires in town it wasn’t safe for her. She heard Grams’s sigh as she held the door for support. “Here let me help you.” She held her elbow.

“You don’t have to coddle me, baby,” Sheila replied, smiling. 

“That was a big spell, Grams.” Bonnie looked at her concerned as she sat in the bed, exhausted. 

“Where’s that sister of yours?” 

“I don’t know. I tried to call her. Grams she should have helped us tonight.” Grams shook her head.

“No, she shouldn’t have.” She patted the spot at her side so Bonnie could sit down. “She’s too young; she doesn’t know how to use her power correctly yet. Listen to me Bonnie, you can’t let her use that extent of her magic. She’ll end up hurting someone else or herself. The magic that courses through her veins is different than our own. It consumes her. She has the power to influence nature far greater than we can. We have to protect her from that power or she’ll end up destroying the celestial balance.” She pointed to her bedside table drawer, and Bonnie opened it. Inside sat a small jar of herbs marked ‘Cassandra’. 

“What is this?”

“Bird’s Tongue. It’s an herb that my colleague made that ebbs a witch’s power. I give it to her from time to time, and it prevents her magic from getting the best of her. If she gets too worked up, the power can break through. Her emotions are a big part of what fuels her power. Just remind her to keep calm. The cannabis can also help.” Bonnie looked at her Grams surprise, and Sheila smiled.

“Why is she so powerful?” Bonnie asked, putting the jar down.

“It’s just who she is, baby. But you remember, we protect our own, no matter the magic they possess.” Bonnie nods and her Grams laid back against the pillows.

“Where can I get more of this?” There was a knock on the door. It must be Elena.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Go let your friend inside.” Sheila smiled and closed her eyes as Bonnie left, promising to bring back tea. Elena called Stefan to check on him and Damon while Bonnie began making tea. 

“Where’s Cassie?” Elena asked. “Jeremy said she seemed upset.”

“Yeah, Grams told her about the spell we did, but wouldn’t let her help.” Bonnie poured the cups.

“Does she know about the---?”

“No, and it needs to stay that way. I don’t want her dragged into all of this.” Elena nodded and Bonnie left to bring the tea to Sheila. Grams slept in the bed with one arm on her heart. “Here you go, Grams.” She set the cup down and brought the blanket up over Sheila, noticing that her chest was not rising or falling, which alarmed her. “Grams?” She shook her grandmother’s shoulders, but the woman was unresponsive. She grew more panicked. “Grams? Wake up. Grams!” She continued trying to wake her, but realized she wasn’t going to wake up. Tears filled her eyes, and she wailed. “Elena!” Elena ran to the door, seeing Bonnie sitting on the bed crying and holding her grandmother. Her eyes widened, and she ran to call 911.

“Come on Cassie, give it here,” Tyler said reaching for the weed in her hand. She laughed and slapped his arm away. He wrung his arms around her waist obscenely. “I’ll make it worth your while.” She scoffed and pushed him away. He smiled in triumph as she handed the joint back to him. She walked to where her beer sat, next to her purse. As she grabbed the bottle and downed the liquid she noticed her phone light up. It read that she had a couple missed calls from Bonnie. A sigh escaped her. Bonnie was probably calling to brag about the spell. She threw the phone back into her purse in a huff and went back to partying. Eventually they ended up moving to someone’s house and continued partying. In the morning, she cleaned herself up and walked to school.

“Cassie?” Jeremy asked, as she walked through the door rubbing her pounding head.

“Shh, not so loud,” she told him, and he looked at her shocked. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Bonnie and your--”

“CASSANDRA!” Bonnie screamed at her. She turned to find her sister running towards her. “Where have you been? I’ve called you a hundred times.” She grabbed her sister’s arms, pulling the girl towards her.

“Yes, Bonnie, I know. But I was wasted and didn’t want to talk to you.”

“You don’t know, do you?” Bonnie asked her quietly. 

“Know what?” Her sister’s eyes filled with tears. “Bonnie? What is it?”

“Grams, she’s … dead.” It was as though time had stopped. Cassandra’s mind went completely blank as Bonnie’s words echoed loudly in her head. As the reality dawned on her, her vision went black, and she stopped breathing.  _ Dead?  _ She fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this chapter. I just finished it today, and I hope you enjoy reading :)
> 
> This completes Part 1.
> 
> Cassie explores a new facet of her magic. Jeremy recruits her in his mission to find out what really happened to Vicki. And Damon gives her a warning disguised as concern.

A low piercing sound hummed in the air. Cassandra awoke in a haze somewhere in the woods next to the school. She pushed herself off the ground and groaned as her stomach turned. Pieces of bark and tree branches imprinted themselves in her palms. More twigs were twisted in her hair. She felt a pull of magic urging her to move. When she finally stood, she knew why. She wasn’t in her body anymore. It wasn’t clear why or how she knew that she wasn’t in her body, but the otherworldliness of her surroundings told her she was beside herself. It seemed she had stepped into some alternate plane in the world she knew, but there was a foggy, mystical character to it that left her with an odd feeling. It felt like death.

Cassie thought back to what her sister had said. Grams had died. It must have been doing that spell she hadn’t wanted the youngest Bennett witch to be a part of. She sighed but no breath moved in her lungs. She thought she had just fainted but maybe her heart stopped. She could feel objects in the world but not really feel her own body. As she moved back towards the school along a path she hadn’t known was there, she watched the trees that seemed to shake around her. It was almost as if they were telling her she didn’t belong there. Then she noticed etchings outside of the normal fragmentations in the bark. They looked like witch runes. She rubbed her eyes, not really rubbing her eyes, and the symbols were still there. With the moist dirt on her forearms and hands she drew the symbols on her pants, saying a binding spell and hoping her magic had carried her back from this strange place to the real world. As she came closer to the school she saw an ambulance and firetruck with a mob growing outside around them. What were they looking at? She tried to look around them and finally realized she could just move through them. So she did. Leaving students with a shudder they couldn't place, she made her way into the front doors and through the hall. 

Cassie saw Bonnie and Jer standing over her body. She lay in her mess of curly hair with closed eyes. When Bonnie opened one she saw her sisters irises were gray. She gasped and moved back, thinking her sister might have died. Jer tried to console her as the paramedics arrived. They got out an AED and tried to revive the girl after finding her unresponsive, not breathing, and with no pulse. They set up the machine and it began talking. The words were faint, like she was listening from inside of a tunnel. When Jer was able to get Bonnie off the ground and out of the way, Cassie saw her Grams. She was standing there watching the girl with a panicked look, as if she was powerless to help. She looked to be in the same place Cass was. As no one could see her, and she was not on the same plane as her body. But when she called out to her, her Grams didn’t turn around. She couldn’t hear her still. Cassie groaned in frustration and ran towards her yelling her name. Just as she touched her shoulder trying to pull her back, the spark of electricity reached her heart causing a jolt in her muscles. Her heart kicked back to life and she felt herself being pulled closer and closer to her own body. 

“No, no,” Cassie cried. Grams seemed to hear her for a moment, but still couldn’t see her. Until she was fully seated in her body and her soul transported back, her Grams wasn’t able to find her. Though something told her that her grandmother did see her when she opened her eyes and sucked in a deep breath pushing her physical body off the ground. Bonnie ran over to her. Cassie held her sister’s arm as she was pulled into her chest with Bonnie’s arms wrapped around her. Cassie tried to catch her breath staring at the spot Grams was in and where her Grams had looked directly into her eyes for that split second. 

* * *

Cassie drew symbols in the dirt next to her absentmindedly. Never before she had fainted in the school had she seen these runes. When she had been recovered and let go by the paramedics she found her pants covered in symbols written in dirt. She didn't remember why they were there but they must be connected to the feeling she had when she awoke. As if someone was watching her and she should be able to see them. She couldn't remember where she saw the symbols to begin with. Maybe she had dreamed them up when she’d been knocked out, or “clinically dead” as the EMT said. Either way there was something pushing her to draw them. No words came with them but the buildup of heat in her palms and chest told her that her magic was at work. She sat beneath a tree in a field next to her father’s house, just outside Mystic Falls. 

The teen had come out there to get away from her family. She couldn’t stand to be in there with them any longer. They were just so mundane. There was more comfort to be found in nature, where she meant to be. All witches connected with nature but Cassie truly felt most at home out her on the ground outside with the breeze moving against her skin. She usually tried to spend most of her time in the woods or with the windows and doors open to invite the elements in. Since she had come back with Bonnie for Grams’s funeral, she’d been stuck inside and with her non-magical family, listening to countless memories and stories. Her family just put her on edge even more than she already was. Half of them hadn’t seen Grams in years and yet they spoke as if they were with her everyday. 

Cassie let out a deep breath and with it her anger. She let her mind clear leaving room for her magic to take hold. The soothing air twirled around her and filled her lungs again. As she held her hands over the symbols the ground shook beneath her. The tree began to quiver, dropping leaves all around her. She felt the same pull of energy on her as she did just before she had fainted the other day. She tried to reach out to it and pull it closer but the feeling came and faded away. It would help if she knew where she was when it happened. It wasn’t the same as when she had been brought back to Isobel’s house, it was a completely different plane, she knew that much. But as the magic enveloped her seeming to coax her into falling deeper and deeper, she was pushed away harshly. A flash of angry brown eyes and a faint shout of “NO!” that sounded like it came from inside her head warned her to stay away from that magic. Again as she stood she felt a bit out of it as if she had stepped out of her body. She didn’t remember why, but she knew that feeling. Maybe the EMT was right. Maybe she had died. But why did she see Sheila’s eyes and hear her voice when doing the spell? 

A breath she didn’t know she had been holding escaped her. Bonnie called her name from the porch and she turned with a start. She called back in affirmation and looked back at the ground, kicking the dirt around to hide the symbols. She didn’t want to see them again because now they just looked like an invitation to another side of the spiritual world she didn’t want to be a part of. Bonnie watched her sister walk with a sway having just watched her conduct a hefty spell. She definitely needed more herbs. Her baby sister had simply drawn in the dirt and done a spell without words it seemed, and Bonnie had seen the natural world quake around her. The younger witch didn't seem to see anything but the tree next to her and the condition of it after her spell. But the broken branches of many trees fallen around her and groan of large roots being pulled from deep in the soil told Bonnie that her emotions truly did have a hold on her magic and that her magic was strong enough to manipulate the elements. 

* * *

“Pick up, little witch,” Damon growled into the phone. “I need your help.” He concluded his message and hung up. He’d reached Cassandra’s voicemail again, but now was not the time for her to be dodging his calls. The tomb vampires had taken Stefan and he was in desperate need of a witch. He shoved his phone in his pocket and got into his car to drive him, Ric, and Elena to the house in the woods.

Bonnie held the phone in her hand, noticing the flashing message signalling missed calls. 5 were from Jeremy and another 6 were from Damon. _Damon? Why does Cassandra have his number?_ The older sister clenched her teeth and deleted the call history, before throwing the phone in her purse. She told her sister how dangerous he was before and of course she didn't listen, but it's not like she could tell her the full extent. She didn't want her involved in vampire business. Grams was and look where that got her. Bonnie wiped at a tear that escaped her eye as she considered it may be all her fault. She knew it wasn't. They were both forced by Damon (going back to why he was so dangerous in the first place). Having connection to the outside world at a time like this, when she was already on edge, would just make things worse. Bonnie had taken her back to their father’s house. Cassandra was distraught just as she was but if the younger witch didn’t have a hold on her emotions, her power would get the best of her. 

Bonnie groaned as her family came back into the house. They had been having a wake in the backyard. It was all too somber for her, that and her family was boring. She threw her purse on her bed, hearing a clank and saw that her keys had landed against the glass jar of herbs Grams had given her. Her eyes teared up a little at the thought. Then she realized the bottle was almost empty. She’d found a note next to it about how much herbs to administer. About 3 grams of Bird’s Tongue mixed with water or tea every 5 days. Grams had also said that the THC and natural elements of cannabis help to slow the flow of magic in her sister’s veins. The only problem was that there appeared to be only a few months worth of herbs left. There lay only a small pile of herbs that seemed to be disappearing quickly. She had no idea where Grams had gotten the herbs from but was warned that without them, even with the help of cannabis, Cassie’s powers may just consume her. 

Meanwhile, Caroline was driving through the rain. She got stuck in the mud and got out to see if she could find cell phone reception and ended up falling down a mudslide. The vampire accidentally grabbed onto a hand when trying to pull herself up. She screamed finding that it was Vicki.

“Cassie, god damn it pick up the phone!” Jeremy yelled. He threw his phone just as it started ringing. He ran to pick it up off of the floor finding a crack in the screen. “Hello?” He answered frantically.

“Jer, I’m sorry. Bonnie stole my phone. She wouldn’t let me talk to anyone. I have so many missed calls from Damon and Matt. What’s going on?” She asked from the other end of the line. 

“Cassie, it’s--” his voice cracked. “It’s Vicki. They found her … dead.” He heard her gasp, then heard the phone fall to the ground and a door slam. “Cassie? Cassie!” But she was gone, already in the car and speeding back to Mystic Falls. Tears poured down her face as she went. Her magic was on overdrive due to her erratic emotions. Thankfully said magic held the wheel and kept the car straight as Cassandra couldn’t see anything behind the tears. She wailed, crying profusely. Finally she arrived at the Donovan house, seeing Elena’s car in the driveway. She knocked on the door, shifting nervously. This couldn’t be true. Caroline answered the door, and she wiped her eyes, smiling half-heartedly. 

“Oh Cassie. You’re back,” Caroline muttered, moving aside to let her in. Cassie stepped inside cautiously, trying to contain herself. But as she turned around the corner, she saw Matt hugging Elena. His tragic blue eyes met her own teary golden ones, and he broke. He moved away from Elena and began crying as he walked to Cassandra. Her heart split. She couldn’t hold in her tears as she knew without a doubt it was true. He gripped her tightly and she followed suit. They soaked each other with tears. Eventually, they separated and Kelly hugged the girl who was like her second daughter to her. The Sheriff took Caroline home, and Elena went as well, looking a bit rejected. Kelly took to the bar, and Matt let her go. She was distraught. He pulled Cassandra into the living room and brought them vodka he’d stashed away in the cupboard. They got drunk and reminisced about Vicki, ending the night with Matt’s arms wrapped around Cassandra as they slept.

A couple days later, Cassandra stood with Matt and his mother in front of Vicki’s casket. The young witch almost couldn't bear it. To see her friend lying in a box so lifeless. She looked so pale and fragile. Cassandra didn't remember the last time she looked like that. When they decided that they were going to stick together forever in the 1st grade, they certainly meant it. Cassie remembered with a sad smile the numerous times they had covered for each other when they snuck out together or how they’d eat ice cream on the others couch when they were getting over a boy. Despite her insecurities, especially regarding Matt’s ex Elena, Vicki was always so strong. She had always been jealous of Matt for having been “the golden child” and spent her time searching for a place to belong. Cassie completely understood her, having stood in Bonnie’s shadow her entire life. Hell, even after she’d presented her powers first, Grams still fawned over Bonnie’s magical abilities. 

The funeral music ceased and the father began speaking. He was giving a spiel about life and death and the meaning of it all. Cassandra frankly could not find any meaning in it whatsoever. _Why did she have to die?_ She thought. An image popped in her head of the two of them cruising with the wind in their hair as they sat in the back of Tyler’s truck not too long ago. They had been so happy and carefree going to the swimming hole to party and have fun. Now it seemed that feeling was long gone. All Cassie felt was desolation, knowing she’d never see her best friend again. 

Jeremy walked up to her side from where he had been standing with Elena. “Cassie I’m glad you’re home. I need to talk to you.” The father was giving his closing regards to the family. When he was finished Cassie and Jer walked away from the others that began discussing gathering at the Grill to continue the wake. 

“Hey Jer. I’m sorry I've been missing your calls. Bonnie took my phone.” Jer tried to smile at that but he too had trouble believing this all was supposed to mean something like the father had said. He knew as well as Cassie that bad shit just happened to good people. 

“It's okay. But Cass,” he ceased for a moment, looking around to make sure they weren’t being listened to. Little did they know that of course Damon had been listening from where he stood on the outskirts of the crowd. When Jeremy was satisfied he continued talking in hushed tones. “I don't think this was an accident.” Damon blanched. _How had the compulsion failed? Why was he suspicious now?_

“What do you mean?” Cassie's ears perked up. 

“Well I don't know. They’re ruling a suicide, an overdose. All the times you’ve gotten high together has she ever come close to overdosing?” Cassie chuckled a bit at that. Even when she found herself floored, Vicki would keep going. Her tolerance was off the charts.

“I guess you're right. But why would the Sheriff say that if that's not what she believed happened?” Jeremy sighed.

“I don't know. That's what we need to find out.” Cass thought back to when Vicki had gone missing originally. She knew something wasn't right about it. She knew her best friend wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. Something happened to her. They spotted the Sheriff talking to Matt and Kelly and made their way over. Damon watched closely as Cass eyed the Sheriff intently when Jeremy started talking after the Donovans were out of earshot. The way Cassie was staring, it was almost as if she was looking for something telling her the cop was lying. 

“Hey Sheriff I have a question about Vicki’s file,” Jeremy started.

“Her file, Jeremy. You aren't supposed to even be reading that. This is a police matter and we are looking into it.”

“It’s not a police matter,” Cassie said. “It’s a matter of life and death for Vicki. Something happened to her and we need to know what.”

“Yes, Cassandra, something did happen to her. She overdosed. As I said we are looking into it.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. 

“I don't believe that.” 

“Well I’m sorry to hear that, young lady, but until I have more information I have nothing more to tell you at this time. Excuse me.” Liz walked away quickly. As she passed Damon she gave him a worried look. She didn't know how much longer they could keep up this charade. As she left the cemetery Damon made his way over to Cassie behind the crowd. After Jeremy scolded her about being too harsh, she promised to keep their suspicion on the low. She knew she would just have to do some investigating of her own. Jeremy said goodbye and left with Elena. Cass turned to find the Donovans and instead found Damon standing directly behind her.

“Geez, Damon. What the hell?”

“You’ve been dodging my calls, little witch.” She tried to push past him but he kept his ground giving her a warning look with his piercing blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I was too busy burying my dead grandmother to worry about solving your problems.” Damon’s hard look crumbled just a bit at that. He knew what such a deep loss felt like and he was almost sorry he’d been a part of it. But what could he do about that now? Though he was glad he hadn't drug her into the tomb vampire situation. Bonnie was right. She wasn't ready for vampires yet. That's why she needed to stay far far away from this. He sighed.

“Look, I just mean … you said you would help me and then you went missing. That's all, okay?”

“I was helping, Damon. You asked me to figure out how to de-spell objects and I was working on that. _You_ disappeared and then showed up on my doorstep asking about Bonnie just like your brother did. The next day my Grams was dead. I didn't really have time in between to find you for an updated report of my progress. 

“I was busy.” She laughed dryly.

“Busy. That's lovely. Well the next time you ask for my help and then decide you're too busy, don't try to throw that in my face.” She started walking away from the casket in the ground as they began filling it with dirt. Everyone was leaving now. “So I take it you found the journal and grimoire then?”

“Yes.” 

“Did you get what you wanted?”

“No.” She side-eyed him, finding him glaring at the floor. His brows knit together as if he was holding himself back from saying something. She waited patiently. Instead he changed the subject. “Let the Sheriff do her job.” Cassie looked at him curiously. It was almost as if he'd heard her conversation with the woman. That couldn’t be though, right? 

“Since when do you care about the Sheriff or her job?”

“Since I became a member of the council. We’re looking into it and we don’t need nosy witches butting into the investigation.” Cassandra ground her teeth together. Damon took a small step back despite himself, knowing he had angered her.

“Nosy, huh? Okay Damon I’ll leave it alone for now. But i’ll tell you this. Vicki did _not_ die of an overdose, I know her. Something else happened to her and if you won't figure out what, I will.” And he knew full well she would. He knew with the power she held it wouldn’t be impossible for her to find out about him or his brother. Damon nodded, having no intention to let it get that far. Maybe he’d erase Jeremy’s mind again. 

“Keep your phone on, little witch.” Damon moved aside letting her walk away to where Matt stood waiting for her. Upon getting into his truck the blue-eyed teen questioned her about her relationship with Damon but she assured him there wasn't one (as far as she knew anyways).

“Well I think he's very sexy. You should take him up on his offer,” Kelly said. Cassandra laughed and said it wasn't like that as Matt glared at his mom. The older woman never really knew how to read the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Founder's Kickoff Party commences, bringing juicy new developments ... like threats from John Gilbert and some spicy vampire-witch action.

In January, the Founder’s events began in full swing with the Founder’s kick-off party. Matt convinced Cassandra to go, claiming she needed to get out of the house. Because it was his house she was staying at, she reluctantly agreed. They had spent the last week sitting on his couch every day watching movies and eating popcorn. Sleeping together was not on the table as he was facing a lot of grief and so was she. She didn't want to take advantage of him. 

Cassandra cursed herself for agreeing to come as she stepped into the Lockwood mansion. Matt kissed her lightly on the cheek, checking to see if she’d be okay. With a small smile she nodded and Matt left to go find Elena. Damon watched Cassie come through the door. She wore a tight, short, black dress and a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. There was something different about her today. There was more fire in her eyes at the funeral. Exhaustion covered her features now. 

“Sorry,” Damon muttered, remembering the conversation he was having. He tore his eyes from her and cleared his throat. Cass greeted Jeremy, who spoke to her frantically. Damon focused on the Sheriff standing in front of him again. “It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. It’s starting to feel like home again.”

“Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem.” Sheriff Forbes’s smile fades. Jeremy stops next to them, interrupting their conversation. His hand grips Cassandra’s wrist as he drags her along. She glances at Damon briefly but never meets his eyes.

“Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?” Jeremy asks. He is fidgeting and nervous. Cassandra slides her hand down to his and grips it in a comforting manner. He looks back at her and smiles gratefully. Damon rolls his eyes, slightly jealous, though he’d never admit it.

“It was an overdose, Jeremy,” the Sheriff responds, looking confusedly at him.

“Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that,” Cassandra speaks up, disbelieving of their cover story. Damon looks around uncomfortably, and Cassandra looks at him at the corner of her eye.  _ He knows something. _

“We're aware of that,” the Sheriff starts, cautiously. Cassandra scoffs. “The investigation is ongoing, but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry.” Cassandra opens her mouth to tell Liz she is not doing her job, but Jeremy stops her. He didn’t think it would be good for her to spend another night in jail after her experience on prom night of last year.

“It's okay,” he says. His hand rested against Cassandra’s lower back. She glares at the Sheriff, and the teens walk away. Damon leaves the Sheriff to deal with the situation in her own way and goes to the bar. He accepts a glass of bourbon thankfully. When Elena comes over, he fills her in on the whereabouts of Jeremy and the young Bennett witch. 

“If they keep asking questions,” Damon warns with raised brows. She cuts him off. 

“Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. We can’t just compel everything away again. I'll handle it.” He sighs and picks a rose from a bouquet of flowers, smelling it then handing it to her. He looks across the room to find Cassandra dancing with some pervy, old man in a decade-old suit. His wrinkled hands groped at her waist.  _ She must be drunk _ , Damon thought as he watched her try and fail to remove herself from the man’s clutches. 

“Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you.” Elena watched as he crossed the dance floor and grabbed the young witch’s arm, pulling her away from the man. Cassie’s look of surprise almost made him wish he hadn’t come over there. He might have given himself away. But for what? It wasn’t as if he had a thing for the girl, no of course not. He just didn’t want to see her being taken advantage of. That’s all, he told himself. 

“Hey man, what the hell?” The guy said, gripping Damon’s black tux wanting to start a fight. Though he didn’t realize it wouldn’t be a fight at all. Damon growled and turned back to the man slowly. He stepped towards him, standing tall at his full height.

“Why don’t you go find someone your own age, geezer,” he said compelling the man. The man nodded obediently, staring off into space with a starry-eyed look. He turned like a zombie and took off towards an older woman by the entrance to the next room. Without looking back at Cassandra, Damon drug her through the back door and into the woods. Elena stood staring at the spot they were just in.

“What the hell was that?” She asked no one in particular. “Where’s Bonnie?” She grabbed a drink from behind the bar and downed it, going to find her brother.

Cassie pulled at her arm in Damon’s grasp, whining as he took them deeper in the woods. He grunted when she hit him in the back. Anger flashed in his eyes as he whipped around almost inhumanly fast. 

“You need to stop asking questions, witch.” When a sarcastic scoff escaped her he growled again, and she heard it this time. “I’m serious.” He grabbed her arms a bit too tightly and pulled her closer with a predatory look. “Drop it.” His eyebrows raised in silent questioning of her comprehension of his sincerity. 

“Let me go.” She struggled against him.

“Are you going to stop asking questions?”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Cassie asked, pushing him back. She lifted her hands dramatically. “She was my best friend. Am I just supposed to accept that she ‘overdosed’ and dug herself a grave, Damon? Tell me what would you do when the only person you ever felt connected to was found dead in the middle of the woods!” She screamed at him, eyes wide with tears. They took on a bright and dangerous gold with the reflection of the moonlight them. The wind swirled, picking up leaves and twigs and shaking the trees to their roots. Lightning danced across the sky, only for a moment. Damon stood in awe. Is her magic that powerful?

“Hey, hey.” He clutched her more gently now, pulling her into an awkward hug against his better judgement. His hand patted her back mechanically as she gripped the back of his tux like a life raft. His other hand held her exposed lower back. He felt the magic pulsing beneath her hot skin. “I’m sorry you never got to say goodbye,” he muttered, thinking it was the right thing to say. He was surprised at how wholesome and soft his voice had become. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

Cassandra had never let herself think of just how sexy he really was, but in this moment she had no sense of conscience. His faultlessly-sculpted black hair stood out against his flawless, pale skin. His crystal eyes stood out in the blackness of the night. His jawline looked exquisite and his lips perfect. There was an air of danger surrounding him, and she felt it when he held her. Her intuition warned her of how easily it would be to get caught up in his darkness. However, there was an underlying warmth to the way he gazed at her, blue eyes blazing and regretful. She wasn’t sure if it was the booze, her magic, or his touch, but there was a humm that covered her skin. She was drawn to him. 

The sky boomed with thunder as dark clouds formed, and the wind still blew wildly in the air. Before she could stop herself she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, sighing at the feeling. Damon blinked and stopped breathing, unsure of what to do. He’d thought maybe if he let her have this moment, she’d drop the Vicki subject, having redirected her pent up frustration. But his face began to change as he smelled the blood rising to her cheeks. Cassie wore a slightly rosy perfume that reminded him of the rose he’d given Elena.  _ Elena. _

Damon pushed her away, all too quickly it seemed. His fang cut Cassie’s lip, and she gasped. He placed his fingertips against his lips, feeling them tingle. His tongue ran across them, and he moaned tasting the remnants of her blood. His eyes widened at how quickly the need to feed had crept up on him. He tried to sober himself. Damon looked away as he growled and panted in need. Her blood was nothing like anything he’d ever tasted in his 170 years. It was sweeter, stronger, even more addicting. He felt the pull of hunger and knew he would tear her neck open if he didn’t get away. 

“Vicki’s dead. Let her go,” he growled out, his face still turned away. He heard her heart beating quickly in her chest and her erratic breaths.

“Wait, Damon,” she called. The fabric of her dress stretched audibly around her breasts as she reached out to him. He groaned, feeling himself harden. The hunger overtook him as he felt arousal pulse through his body. Suddenly, he had her against a tree. His nose caressed her neck, enjoying the delicious aroma emanating from her carotid. Hands gripped her hips and he tore her dress to get to the soft skin underneath it. “God, you smell amazing.” He let himself go. His chest pressed against hers, and Damon found himself swaying slightly as if in a blood high. He licked Cassandra’s neck, teeth grazing over it. She could feel his dick straining against her leg and felt herself leaning towards him. Something sharp brushed against her neck alongside his wondrous tongue. She had no time to wonder what it was as he had begun tearing her dress down the front, hands ripping the fabric jerkily. 

His large hands grasped her breasts as his lips moved to her collarbone. She let out a beautiful moan and started unbuttoning his shirt. A crash sounded from the house, but the noise was masked by the clap of thunder in the air and the reverberation of lightning striking the ground in the distance. Her fingers ran down his abs and happy trail to his belt. She loosened it quickly, looking down to lower his zipper. He pulled her chin back upward to get to her neck, and she smiled and pushed her hand inside his boxers. 

She stroked up and down his large cock, lightly grazing her nails on the underside. He bucked into her. His fingers traced the hem of her underwear and fell inside, pushing against her wet folds. She ground onto his hand, as his other moved to hold her ass and pull her tighter against him. His breathing quickened as he neared his release. His fangs slid into her neck, going about a centimeter in before he pulled away. Twigs crunched under someone’s shoes as they approached where Damon stood with Cassandra in the woods. 

“Cassie? Are you out here?” It was Jeremy. Damon shook his head quickly, clearing his head and stumbling back. Cassandra lay against the tree trying to catch her breath. Damon’s movements were giving her whiplash. Her breasts popped out of her dress, nipples covered by unripped pieces of fabric that criss-crossed her body. The bottom half of the dress was not as lucky. Shreds of it lay on the ground beside her, and a large tear rose up to her hip. He saw the light sheen of sweat on her skin and felt her juices on his fingers. His eyes glazed over as his face began to transform again. He began moving towards her as she looked at him from under her lashes. He was almost sucked into the moment again. “Cassie!” Jeremy spoke again. Damon ran. He buttoned his shirt back up as he went. He’d need blood after their little rendezvous, but not now. He’d kill any lonesome human he came to. As he stopped near the house, he groaned in frustration and punched a hole through a tree.

He saw John Gilbert standing on the balcony and decided he’d start there. He was slightly angered that Jeremy had stopped what was going on but more so because he’d let himself be controlled by Cassandra.  _ Damn, witch,  _ he thought as he climbed the stairs.  _ She probably spelled me.  _ He reached the top of the stairs and straightened his jacket, cracking his neck. Time to get some answers.

“Cassie … oh, hey. What are you doing out here by yourself?” Jeremy noticed her appearance and smirked. “Guy bailed?” He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. After Damon had gotten far enough away, she had seemed to come back to reality. By the foggy feeling in her head, she knew she was under some sort of trance with him.  _ Maybe he’s a witch too. _ She smiled sheepishly and began walking back with Jeremy. They heard another crash sound and began running to the back patio, where they saw Tyler and Matt fighting. Matt threw Tyler into a table, but the dark-haired boy pushed him onto the ground and began landing blows to his face. 

“Hey! HEY! Stop, Ty!” Cassandra yelled. She gripped Tyler’s shoulders harshly and threw him off of Matt. He stared at the young girl, surprised at her strength. They charged at each other again, but the Mayor grabbed his son, and Jeremy grabbed Matt, holding them off. Cassandra stepped back, breathing slowly as she heard another clap of thunder and the telltale sound of lightning strike in the forest next to them. It was getting closer. She needed to get her magic under control. Elena brought a first aid kit and began cleaning the cuts on Matt’s face. He sighed and looked around at the crowd seeing Cassandra standing next to Jeremy. 

“Cassie. Hey,” Matt smiled, sarcastically. “Ow.” He grimaced as the cuts opened again.

“Hey, be careful,” Elena scolded. She dabbed more at the cuts, and he grew irritated, standing up quickly.

“Look, I think I’m just gonna go home. Thanks, Elena.” He gave her a hug and looked at Cassandra expectantly. “What happened?” He asked Jeremy, noticing his jacket covering her. Jeremy just shook his head and Matt rolled his eyes knowingly. “Come on, let’s get you home.” He took the jacket off of Cassie and Elena gasped at her appearance.

“What happened to you?” She asked, incredulously. Matt replaced Jeremy’s jacket with his own. 

“Some douche who doesn’t know how to handle women.” She smiled at Elena and Matt walked back inside. “I left my purse at your house, but I can come back and get it tomorrow,” she said as she got inside his truck. Kelly was sitting nervously in the side seat. He put the car in drive and looked at her as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“You’re staying with me. You shouldn’t have to be in a house all by yourself. Just wait until Bonnie gets back.” His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as they made the short drive to his house. When inside she stayed in the car for a few minutes, letting them talk and when she came in the house, Matt was handing Kelly her clothes. He had kicked her out, telling her he was independent despite from his now dead sister and the unreliable woman she was. When she scurried out of the house, he fell into Cassie’s arms crying. She held him until he fell asleep.

Bonnie hadn’t returned yet, leaving Cassie with no herbs to use as there were none in Grams’s house. The only herbs they had left were in the jar in Bonnie’s purse. She knew her magic was getting out of control. So when the other stoners invited her to a wake party to get shit faced in Vicki’s honor, Cassie couldn’t say no. It was a good excuse to get drunk and high and forget … oh yeah and ebb her magic. God, she needed help.

The morning after, Cassandra sighed exhausted as she rose from Kyle’s bed. She was covered in sticky liquid and groaned as she tried not to think of what it was. Her feet touched the cold tile in his bathroom and she glanced in the mirror. Her curls were a bird’s nest and she had hickies all over her chest and neck. She grimaced, and started the shower. She went to Kyle’s sisters room, stepping over passed out druggies as she went. In her room, she found dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck. Perfect. 

She took a shower to wash off the smell of weed, alcohol, and dirt and scrubbed her body, attempting to rid herself of the sticky substance. With a smack to her cheeks in a fruitless effort to sober herself, she realized she had partied too hard. After she was somewhat presentable, she threw her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed a jacket. She was definitely going to be late. As she walked to school, she wondered if Matt had been alright without her there. She passed the Gilbert house and tried to think back to if she’d seen Jeremy at the party. 

She remembered her reason for smoking so much cannabis and aimed to use a spell to rustle up a bed of leaves in front of her. When they didn’t move, she smiled. Her power had lessened. Good. After she had come home and stayed with Matt for a while she began venturing out again, knowing he wouldn't keep tabs on her as he was used to people coming and going in his house. Last night, she texted Matt she wouldn’t be home that night and they had partied until the early morning. She hadn't been too devastated about the outcome of the night as she was able to ebb her magic as she needed too. After what happened with Damon at the Founder’s party she was worried her emotions were getting too much for her to handle in conjunction with her magic. Luckily, she had been successful in lessening her power. Now she just needed to get through the school day with a hangover. If she missed another day, they’d call her dad. But she wasn’t worried and thought she might be off the hook as her walk to school was peaceful enough. 

The rest of her day did not bode so well. She had fallen asleep twice in class and had to be rustled away by a friend before the teacher screamed at her. She threw up in the bathroom when she tried to eat a hamburger at lunch. After that, her head was pulsing and the constant banter and footsteps throughout the hall made it even worse. She walked into history, stumbling as she went, followed by Mr. Saltzman who immediately started screaming at the top of his lungs. Or at least that’s what it sounded like to her head. She tried to focus but the blood rushing through her head made it nearly impossible. Maybe ebbing her powers was a bad idea. It would be so much better if her magic could heal her. When the bell signalling the end of school finally rang, her head shot up. She sighed, realizing she had fallen asleep again. She massaged her temples as Mr. Saltzman walked over to where she sat, chuckling lowly.

“Rough night?” He asked. She looked up at him from under her lashes. He smirked down at her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Sure,” she said shortly and got up much too quickly. Her head swam, and he had to catch her before she fell. Her stomach turned. 

“Woah. Have you been drinking?” He held her biceps at arms length, bending down to look at her as she hid her eyes with her hands. His voice was concerned.

“No, not at all. No idea what you mean, sir,” she replied in a mock serious voice. He pulled her head up with his hand under her chin. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking into her eyes. He turned her head, examining her face. She was tired of people looking at her like that, like she was a lost puppy. She groaned and pulled her head away. This man didn’t even know her name, what the hell did he care about her mental state. She threw his arms off of her.

“Don’t touch me.” She tried to move around him but ended up keeling over and emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She was lucky her hair was up. He ran from the room to get towels and cleaner from a storage closet. He handed her the trash can as he cleaned up the mess and sat at a desk. “Sorry,” she muttered, holding the trash against her chest with tears in her eyes. 

As he approached she handed him the trash and he threw the soiled towels away. He grabbed her arm and walked her to the bathroom, sending her in with mouthwash and waiting for her to clean herself up. When she finished she opened the door, looking out cautiously to see if he was there. Seeing him gone, she closed the door quietly and tried to sneak away. She turned around and yelped in surprise finding him standing with his arms crossed, directly behind her. 

“Can I just go home, please?” Cassie saw her bag around his shoulder and he shook his head. 

“You’re going to get alcohol poisoning if you don’t eat something.”

“Fine then I’ll eat.” Her hand reached out to grab her bag, but he leaned away. 

“No, you won’t. You’ll go home and drink some more.” His eyes looked at her expectantly, challenging her to tell him otherwise. She groaned and leaned against the wall looking away. She looked at him at the corner of her eye.

“What are you getting at Mr. Saltzman?” Her golden eyes searched his and he was momentarily stunned by her beauty. She was against the wall with her arms crossed and strands of raven hair fell around her face, framing it. Her high cheekbones and full pink lips were magnified. She raised her eyebrow and he realized he had been staring. He cleared his throat.

“I’m just trying to help. I’d like to make sure you get some food in you before you go home.” She seems unconvinced. “Or I could have the Sheriff escort you home.” Her eyes narrowed at him before she pushed herself off the wall with a huff and walked away.

“You don’t even know my name. Why do you care if I’ve been drinking?” Cassie asked as they walked to the teacher parking lot. She carried her bag at her side, sticking her hand inside to find a joint. She put it in her mouth and held a lighter to it. He snatched it from her lips.

“Really?” She sighed and rolled her eyes. He shoved it in his pocket and thought on her question. He had no clue why he cared. He had seen this kind of thing all the time, but there was something about her that drew him in. He could feel her pain radiating from her and she was distraught about something. Unfortunately for him, he knew what that was like. Not to mention, she was incredibly beautiful, different than others he had met, a separate entity within herself. “This is me.” He gestured to his car and she climbed into the passenger side. He decided to ignore her earlier question altogether. He couldn’t very well tell her he felt some sort of attraction to her. “Cassandra, right?”

“Cassie,” she corrected.

“Cassie. You’re Bonnie’s sister?”

“Yup.” They entered the Grill, and he got them a booth, making sure she didn’t sneak off. When she tried to order alcohol he interrupted to tell the waiter to bring two Cokes. The corners of her lips turned up in amusement.  _ Progress,  _ he thought.

“So then where is your sister? Surely, she wouldn’t be happy with you going to parties on a school night,” he started, opening his menu. When she didn’t answer, Ric looked up and found her holding her menu tightly, clearly on edge. She hid her face behind the plastic.

“She’s with our dad. He lives a little ways out on the edge of town.” Her voice came as a whisper. 

“And you stayed here.” 

“No. My friend-,” she gulped. “My friend Vicki was found dead. I came back for her funeral. Bonnie probably didn’t even notice I’m gone yet.” He had heard about Vicki Donovan. Found in the woods where Damon Salvatore had buried her. She had been a vampire and tried to kill Jeremy and Elena, but he guessed that this young girl didn’t know any of that. She just knew her friend was dead. 

“I’m sorry. I heard about that.” A dry laugh escaped her. 

“I’m sure you did.” Cassie closed her menu angrily, slamming it onto the table. Her golden eyes gazed at the teacher. “Since we’re sharing. What’s your story, Mr. Saltzman?”

“Ric,” he corrected as she had done earlier. “Just the basics, I guess. Married young, wife died, moved to a new town to start a new life.” He accepted their drinks thankfully, washing the sour taste in his mouth away.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She didn’t ask how it had happened and for that he was grateful. He was unsure he was able to keep anything from this girl. He just felt compelled to spill his guts to her. “My Grams died,” she said suddenly. 

“What?”

“That’s why we left before. We stayed with her a lot and now there’s no one at the house, so we went to stay with our dad.” He doesn’t bother saying he’s sorry, just decides to change the subject, seeing that she hadn’t wanted to delve into the topic.

“Is that why you find that drinking copious amounts of alcohol and smoking weed in front of teachers is a good idea?” He joked and she laughed.

“Well no, there was a memorial party yesterday and I needed something to take my mind off of Vicki. The weed helps to keep my powers--” She stopped abruptly, eyes wide. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing. I just … nothing.” The waiter brought their food, and Alaric stared at the girl curiously. Powers? As in magic? Damon had told him that Bonnie was a witch, maybe she was too. He stopped mid-bite, realizing what she had meant. He swallowed his surprise and concluded that allowing her to feel safe with her secret around him was the best way to help her. She was just lost.

“So you’re a witch then?” He asked the question nonchalantly and bit into his burger. Her golden eyes displayed her shock.

“How do you…?” 

“I know a lot of things.” Her eyes widened. “I’m a teacher.” She seemed to relax a bit more and began slowly eating with him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. About that or the underage drinking.” She smiled smally at him, having finally found another person she might actually be able to stand in this town. They continued with lighter chit chat and when he offered to take her home she accepted gratefully. As they stood up to leave, he saw her tense. Her eyes had caught Damon’s as he came in the door. They walked to the entrance, and Damon side-stepped, blocking their path.

“Witch,” he greeted. Cassie looked away and Damon worried she had remembered their encounter the other night. If she remembered his face. Alaric stepped in front of her, protectively.  _ Interesting, Ric has a thing for a high schooler _ , Damon thought.

“What do you want Damon?” Alaric asked, warningly. 

“Just saying hello. Hey you wanna grab a drink?” He asked pointing to the bar and giving his infuriating smirk. Alaric scoffed and turned, motioning for Cassandra to follow. Damon grabbed her wrist pulling her closer, his face inches from hers. “Where’s your sister?” As she looked up at him curiously her head tilted sideways, seeming to remember something. A chill ran up her arm and to her spine, making a image flash through her mind. It was Damon's face with rippling veins under the eyes and fangs. Fangs? Alaric pulled her back.

“Don’t touch her Damon. Leave her sister out of your problems.” Alaric stood taller.

“Our problems, Ric. Our problems.” The vamprue poked the teacher’s chest and wiggled his fingers at Cassandra, walking away to the bar. Ric drove her to Matt’s house, where she said she was staying and put the car into park. She hadn’t said anything the entire way there.

“Don’t worry about Damon. He’s can be a real dick sometimes.” She continued looking straight, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. She seemed entranced in something. “Cassie. What is it?” Ric held her shoulder, gathering her attention.

“I saw something,” she muttered absentmindedly.

“Saw what?”

“Him. Damon. His face was … different. The veins,” she reached up to touch under her own eyes. He normally golden eyes had become duller and the irises were now a milky gray color. “And his teeth, they were fangs.” 

“What?” He was alarmed. “When did you see this?” Her mind couldn’t register the thought. It seemed to want to remember the images but was trying too hard to piece together mismatched pictures and scenes. When she saw herself leaning against a tree with her hand down Damon’s pants, she snapped back to reality. Cassie blinked. Ric sat with brows knit together. How had her eyes changed color like that? Was she performing a spell? She laughed nervously, and rubbed her face. 

“It's nothing. Just some witchy crap. I’m hungover. I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m sorry. I just need to sleep.” She hopped out of the car. “Thank you for the food, and the ride, and the ... everything else, I guess.” Then she turned and rushed into Matt’s house quickly. Alaric leaned back against the seat. How much did this girl know? Was she in danger? He turned the car around and sped back to the bar. He needed to know exactly why Cassie thought she saw what she did. He walked into the Grill and straight to the bar, stopping next to Damon. 

“What did you do to Cassandra?” Ric asked through his teeth. Damon glanced lazily at the teacher from the corner of his eye. He sipped his bourbon and let out a deep sigh.

“Whatever do you mean?” His voice was condescending.

“She’s seeing things … visions of fangs. Did you attack her too?”

“No, I didn’t attack her. We just got a bit hot and heavy in the woods at the founder’s party.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

“She’s a kid, Damon. She doesn’t need you messing around in her mind. How do you think she would feel if she knew you have gotten her grandmother and best friend killed?”

“I don’t care,” Damon said. He knew it was a lie but wasn't about to validate what Alaric was saying. Alaric scoffed. “But it’s quite obvious that you do. Going after high schoolers now Ric?”

“Stay away from her.” He left with a huff and Damon smirked, turning back to the bartender. He shook his glass, motioning for the man to polish it off. When it was full he pushed the rim to his lips.

“It seems we have another thing in common, Ric.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy fills Cassandra in on the big town secret and how all her friends were already involved in it. But how does she take it?

It was the day before the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and the bell had just rung signaling the end of the day. “Cassandra.” The teen heard Jeremy call after her in the school parking lot. “Do you wanna grab some lunch? I have some stuff I need to tell you.” 

Bonnie had been dropped off by their dad this morning while Cass had come in the car Bonnie and her now shared thanks to her. Their dad said that since she had driven her car back to Mystic Falls without telling anyone, she no longer deserved a car. So he took her keys and the car back to his house. They were staying at Grams’s house in town which meant she had no way of getting her car back. Thus she had to text her sister and let her know she would be back later and where she was going. Bon would be waiting for her at the school after her dance rehearsals with Caroline, so they could ride home together.  _ What a joke _ , she thought. She had just planned on going home, but Jeremy was running after her, looking panicked. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Something about this wasn’t right. He never looked scared or apprehensive. He was usually the one who kept his cool. Things weren’t looking up for this conversation. At least they were going for food. She was starving all of the sudden. As they got into her car and left for the Grill, she kept side-eyeing him. His leg bounced up and down as he sat in the passenger seat only adding to her worry. What did he have to tell her that was so important? After arriving at the Grill, they got a table on the outside patio. The food finally came and she began eating silently. Jeremy hadn’t said anything since they got in the car.

“So what’s up?” Cassandra asks, putting a fry in her mouth. She moved the food around her plate absentmindedly as she listened to him. He had yet to touch his food.

“I found something in Elena’s diary.”

“Her diary, Jer?” 

“It’s big, Cass. You may not believe me but I had to tell you because … it’s about Vicki.” Cassandra stopped picking at her food and gave him her full attention. “After the founders party, I needed answers because I knew Elena was lying about something. So I looked for her journal she’s kept for years. She had hid it behind the horse picture hanging up in her room, just like she did when we were kids,” Jeremy says, laughing dryly. “After we went to talk to the Sheriff, Elena asked me why I was asking so many questions. She said to let it go and let the police handle it. Why would she say that unless she thought they were right or she was in on it?”

“Damon said the same thing,” Cassie muttered to herself. 

“I just thought that she had to be involved somehow. She had been talking to him before that.” The two looked at each other knowingly. “She wrote about ‘bodies drained of blood’. It made me think about how Anna had shown me all those reports of animal attacks and instances of drained bodies. But Elena wasn’t talking about the old reports. She said that it was happening now and because the Salvatores are here.”

“The Salvatores.” Gold eyes flickered over to the bar in search of a certain black-haired Salvatore. “Elena talked about taking away my pain, and I think it has to do with the holes in my memory. Like I was telling you before, it just feels like time is missing and I should know something I experienced. But everything from that night is just blank.”

“How?”

“It’s called compulsion, basically mind control. That’s one of their abilities. Damon and his brother.”

“Salvatore abilities?” She joked.

“Vampire abilities.” Cassie laughed and took another bite of her burger with a shake of her head. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, rolling her eyes.

“Come on, Jer. Be serious.”

“I am being serious, Cass.” He gave her a grave look.

“So what are you telling me?”

“Vicki was a vampire.” Her stomach dropped. “They turned her into one of them. That's why she was acting weird after she came back on Halloween. When she was attacked before, it was Damon. He fed on her in the woods and made it seem like an animal attack. Then he turned her into a vampire.”

“I saw her that night on Halloween.” Cassandra’s voice was quiet. She almost couldn’t hold in the tears that threatened to brim over her eyes. Instead she looked away quickly. She knew he was right. She knew something had been off about Vicki that night. “Matt said she must have been on drugs. He always thought she just wanted to party. And hey I mean she was kinda fucked up, but she had always had a pure soul. Looking in her eyes, I could always see it. When I tried to read her, I couldn’t get anything, it was as if there was something dark inside her blocking me out. I knew she wasn’t herself. God, I should have known.” Jeremy grabbed her hand.

“You couldn’t have known. I didn’t know either. They made me forget everything that happened that night. Elena said that ‘Vicki was a monster’ and she doesn’t write about Stefan or Damon that way. That’s probably why I can’t remember my last moments with her and why I was so scared of her. Elena said Vic attacked her and Stefan had to put her down. He’s the one that killed her.”

“Matt said after she got attacked the first time, she told him it was a vampire. But when he asked her again after he saw Stefan at the hospital, she said it was an animal.”

“He probably compelled her too.” Cassandra was angry now. How could they do this to Vicki? And Elena covered it up? Her hand gripped the table tightly. “Cass?” Jer called. He sounded far away. When he lifted his hand in front of her face, she came back to reality. With a glance downward she found her fingers splintered in the now cracked wood. It seems that her emotions had led her magic into overdrive, making her stronger. Jeremy had just dropped a bomb on her about her best friend and the man -- well, vampire -- that had weaseled his way into her life. Everything she knew had changed. 

After grounding herself, she cleared her throat and fell back back against the seat. Her teeth ground together in discomfort. “I’m sorry,” she spoke, trying to control herself. “I can’t believe this. How could Elena cover it up?” Jeremy nodded as finally took a bite to eat. He seemed like he was hiding something. “Wait. Did Bonnie know about this?” He didn't say anything for a moment. 

“Ugh, I think she did yeah.” Came his voice, which had gotten lower. “I think they’ve all been involved since Elena learned she was a witch.” The younger Bennett was stunned. She couldn’t believe Bonnie would keep something like this from her. Especially when it was about Vicki. Her sister knew how worried she was about her best friend. How could she do this? 

“Do you know anything else about the Salvatores? Why did they do this to Vicki?”

“I don’t know much else. I didn’t read that far before she got home, and I had to put the diary back. But from what I could tell Damon just chose her at random.”  _ Even worse, _ she thought, taking a sip of her soda.

“Okay. I’ll see what I can find out from him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jer said with furrowed eyebrows. “These vampires ... they’re dangerous Cass. They won’t hesitate to do whatever they want. Our lives don’t matter to them.” 

“I know Jeremy but Damon hasn’t hurt me before. I don’t think he will now. Not to mention, your sister is with Stefan still, right? Despite what he is. And he hasn’t hurt her has he?”

“Not yet, no.”

“Exactly. I guess it’s risky, but if there's more of them we need to know.”

“There is another one.” She gave him an expectant look. “Anna. She lived here when Damon and Stefan did a long time ago. She came back to find her mother.” Cassandra supposed that was a good enough reason for her to be in town. As long as she wasn’t killing innocent people. Maybe Damon and Stefan came back for someone too.  _ Not Vicki _ , she thought,  _ probably Elena _ . Damon might tell her his plans for being there, but her real goal was to figure out why he and his brother killed Vicki. Cassandra wouldn’t back down until she had the whole story. Though she’d have to talk to Stefan too eventually, she had yet to meet him. And maybe dealing with one vampire at a time would be a better idea. 

“Then there you go. We can trust some of them then. If only to get the truth.”  _ Because I can’t read them apparently,  _ she added in her head. They paid for the meal and then drove back to the school having realized this would be around the time that their sisters were done.

“I’ll let you know what I find,” Jer said, leaving her with a hug while Cass went to go find Bonnie. He stayed outside in the front of the school, and Cass took off toward the gym. 

After the rehearsals, Bonnie tried to make her escape before Elena could flag her down. She walked faster toward the gym doors trying to get away from her best friend as she called her name. 

“Bonnie, wait.” The witch sighed and stopped walking. “How’s your family?” Elena asked. Cassandra watched their interaction. Her sister looked so uncomfortable. She kept Elena at a distance not letting her get too close as if unsure of her. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Elena was dating a vampire.

“We’re dealing. It’s been hard.” Caroline sauntered up between them and hugged Bonnie, pushing her back a step with the force. She seemed to be talking about how they’ve been communicating over the last couple weeks of Bonnice being away. Cass noticed she wasn’t taking Elena’s calls or texts anymore. Elena looked hurt. Cass understood why Bonnie wanted to keep from the outside world after that funeral. She needed space and time to heal from losing Grams. But she couldn’t figure out why her sister would shut her best friend out. Despite how much she disliked Elena at times, she still thought she was a good friend to Bonnie. Caroline left them alone again and Elena tried to apologize. Bonnie wouldn't listen to anything Elena had to say. Instead she told her, “It’s not worth talking about.”

“What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan.” Elena argued. “Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?” Cass had no idea what she was talking about. Other than his being a vampire, she couldn’t see why her sister would have such a problem with him. She didn’t care about Vicki, so she probably didn’t care about his involvement in her death. There were major pieces of the story missing here and she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

“ Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay.” The younger Bennett watched as her sister shook her head and her gaze turned towards the hall briefly. She met her sister’s eyes and saw the look of confusion. Probably at what her and Elena were talking about. She knew the younger witch could hear them. She performed a small privacy spell that hid her voice and spoke quieter. “Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing.” Cassandra tried to listen more intently, willing her magic to spread over the room. She could hear every other conversation but her sister’s. She felt Bonnie’s magic pushing back against hers. With a smile, she decided to just assume Bonnie was shooting down another of Elena’s apologies. When Bonnie stopped her spell, feeling exhaustion weigh on her from all the events of that day, Cassandra could hear again. With prying ears, she heard Elena say ‘What can I do, Bonnie?’

“That's just it, Elena. There’s nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena. Him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?” Bonnie clutched her book bag tighter and walked away. She wasn’t able to bear the look in Elena’s eyes at what she had said. The sisters didn’t speak as they drove home. Bonnie was busy with her thoughts. Cass didn’t want to press Bonnie more on the issue, knowing her first day back must have been hard. It was hard enough for Cass, even with sneaking out all lunch period to smoke pot in the stoner pit. Now with what was going on with Elena, her sister thought she’d give her time to cope and then ask her for the truth. Because one thing was for sure: Cassandra was sick and tired of being left out of everything. 

The next day was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Bonnie was getting dressed as Cass took a shower. She had decided the night before that she didn’t want Bonnie to know that she knew so much. It's clear Bonnie had a motive in keeping her out of it, and she needed to know what she was dealing with first. She’d rather face the vampires than her sister right now. Over the last couple weeks of which Bonnie was shutting everyone out, she seemed to have grown angrier. It didn’t help that all she did was sit in her room performing spells and cursing Stefan and Damon’s names. Though no one else in the family knew what she had been doing, Cass knew a hex when she heard one. She was worried for her sister. She seemed to be on a mission. But at what cost? And to what end?

When Cass had her outfit on she stood in front of the mirror. It was going to be a long day. She’d have to stand around watching people dance and try to sneak alcohol behind the adults backs while also trying to keep an eye out for her sister. She patted down the dusty rose dress that came just above her knees. Even though she knew she’d regret the matching heels she picked out, she stepped up into them. As she adjusted the thick straps on the dress, Cassie realized how boxie the dress looked. It was tight all the way down … maybe a bit too tight. This dress hadn’t seen the light of day since homecoming two years ago. So maybe it was time for a change. She held up her hands, uttering a variation of the spell she’d created to manifest her outfits. The fabric covering her chest ripped ripped slightly, letting the fabric fall lax. It draped down gracefully over her cleavage. Thick straps rolled in on themselves before dispersing over her shoulder and down her back. The rest of the dress began lifting away from her skin and she sighed finding she could breathe again. It fell in flattering ripples and bundles of fabric over her hips and waist. The top layer of fabric darkened and began to dim into a sheer fabric that left the pink color underneath peeking through. Twisting lines of shimmering beadwork trailed up from the bottom of the dress, giving it an extra flare. 

When she turned from side to side letting the light catch on her dress, she decided it was perfect. With a smile she left her room to go to the coat closet. After grabbing a small black jacket that reached her waist and throwing it on, she noticed her sister standing at the window. Bonnie looked to be contemplating going to the event at all as she bit at her fingernails (something she hadn’t done since they were kids). 

“Are you sure you wanna go? We can just stay home and watch movies,” Cass spoke. Bonnie jumped, having not sensed her. That wasn’t good. She was too distracted to notice her little sister.

“I have to be there for Caroline,” Bonnie replied.

“And Elena.” 

“What?”

“Well she’s in the thing too isn’t she?” Bonnie turned to look at her sister with narrowed eyes. Bonnie’s eyes drilled into her little sister’s, daring her to ask. Despite her efforts to keep her cool, Cassandra gulped. Sometimes her sister could be kind of scary. She tried to stand her ground but her voice came out very low. “What’s going on with you two Bon?”

“Nothing, Cass. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go meet Matt and get today over with.” Bonnie grabbed her purse and left the room, walking out to the car. Cass sighed and did the same, following her sister. 

“So are you driving or am I?” 

“That depends. Are you gonna actually drive or are you gonna let your magic do it and kill us both?” Bonnie laughed twirling the keys in her hand. She opened the driver’s side door and fell into the seat, slamming the door.” Cassandra let out an annoyed huff as she rounded the car to her side. Tonight would definitely be a long, long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next chapter: Cassandra meets the younger Salvatore and the two get along surprisingly well ... in the end anyways ;)


End file.
